


Accidents or...

by Felifli



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A slight Adrinette, F/M, Nathanette (supposed to be)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6566311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felifli/pseuds/Felifli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Accident is just a coincidence, at least that what people said. However, the accident that Marinette and Nathanael got totally made a big turn on their feelings. Marinette who is totally confused made her heart melt for another. (For the ml crack ship week DoodleBug; Fanfic is also posted on Tumblr and FF.net with the same name)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning of The Change

            Sometimes, my feelings could get crazy whenever I stood in front of my crush, Adrien Agreste. Yep, I’m Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Everyone except Adrien knew I’m madly in love for him. I even couldn’t make a coherent sentence in front of him.

            However, today was an exception. Not only Adrien, today I couldn’t give Nathanael a coherent sentence. It all started from an incident before class started.

            “Hi Alya!” I greeted Alya when I saw Alya inside the classroom. I walked towards her as she greeted back. “My mom told me to give you your favorite Mont Blanc.” I said as I gave Alya a small white box containing Mont Blanc.

            “Oh gosh. Thank you, girl” she exclaimed happily as she received the box and put it carefully on her table. “I need to say thanks to your mom but I’m totally busy today.”

            I smiled, “it is totally okay. I’ll make sure to give your thanks to mom.”

            “Thank you, girl. I love you so much.” She hugged me as a thank you.

            “Can you even walk more properly?” a familiar sarcastic voice shouted from the hallways.

            Alya and I knew who the owner of that sarcastic voice is and it’s no other than Chloe Bourgeois. I looked at the hallway to see Chloe shouting at a red-haired male who is collecting his papers. I quickly rushed to help the male and lend his papers.

            “Thanks, Marinette.” It was Nathanael. He forced a smile at me.

            Seeing him so forceful made me want to shout at Chloe. I tried to hold it back so I said it calmly. “You shouldn’t shout at people like that, Chloe.”

            The blonde-hair girl flipped her ponytail. “Why? He is the one who bumped to me and almost made my expensive and elegant clothes being tainted.” She looked away with a scoff.

            “He might do it accidently,” I said while taking a step forward to Chloe “so you shouldn’t shout like that as if he did it until your clothes were ripped into shreds.”

            Chloe looked at me shocked. “How dare you said that to me!” She pushed me hard until I lost my balance.

            I didn’t really remember what happened at that time. But when the time I realized, I was on Nathanael and our lips crashed. I quickly pulled myself and say a flustered sorry with a face as red as a Ladybug.

            I looked around and I saw Alya grinned at me as she pointed at her phone. _She took a photo_. I assumed. Alya then pointed across her and I saw at the pointed direction. I saw Adrien. Adrien Agreste, my crush.

            He looked pretty surprised at the incident but brushed it off and walked away. I backed away. _No way…_ I silently thought. _Adrien saw me._ I looked at Adrien silently while Chloe barking me with insults. However, I barely understand what she said to me.

            “Sorry.”

            I turned my face to see Nathanael with his head down. I stared at him unbelievably. It wasn’t him who supposed to apologize. It was supposed to be her, Marinette. “Why…?”

            “Because— “the bell rang and he even couldn’t finish his sentence. He stood and quickly rushed to the classroom while hiding his face with the papers he was holding.

            I bit my lower lip while standing in front of the classroom silently. Alya walked towards me and rubbed my back. “It’s okay, girl.” She said. “It’s just an accident. He will understand.”

            I felt a twist of guilt, sorry, and regret. Adrien and Nathanael weren’t my _boyfriend_ or anything. They’re barely my friends and I seldom talk with them. I let out a loud sigh and let Alya lead me to the classroom and sit beside her.

 

 

            Lunch break has started. I glanced back and forth, continuously looking at Nathanael and Adrien. I bit my lower lip, stood from my chair, and walked towards Nathanael. Nathanael looked at me as I stood in front of him.

            “We- can talk! I mean, Can we discuss—I mean, can we talk for a moment?” I tried to talk. I gulped my own saliva, nervously. I never stutter in front of him, only Adrien. But I couldn’t speak properly in front of Nathanael after _that_ happened earlier.

            “Sure.” Nathanael said as he close his sketchbook. “I was planning to talk to you after all… I mean, after that happened.” He smiled at me shyly.

            For a moment, I felt myself burning. I looked at him while asking myself what happened.

           

 

            He took me outside the school, right beside the stairs. I looked at him silently, waiting for him to talk first. “So… about earlier” he started. “I’m sorry.”

            I stood in front of him silently while slowly leaning my back on the wall. “Why?”

            “Because I know you like Adrien and after that happens, he looked pretty shocked and…” He quietly said, hoping me to catch up what he meant,

            I shook my head. “No, it was an accident.” I stated. “And if there’s someone to blame, then it’s Chloe! She’s the one who pushed me and insults me things.”

            “If I’m not reckless until I bumped to her like this, things like this won’t happen.” He tried to blame himself. “And I made you involve into this.”

            “It’s totally not a problem! And about Adrien…”

            Nathanael looked at me, feeling sorry. I fidgeted my fingers and mumbled, “I think I’ll just leave him be. He won’t care anyway…”

            I looked at the ground, holding back unnecessary tears. It was stupid to cry in front of Nathanael about Adrien. Even if I had complicated feelings, I shouldn’t cry here. It would be totally pathetic.

            After a moment, I felt something brushed off my tears. I looked up and saw Nathanael brushed off my tears with his thumb while holding my face. “It’s okay to cry now. Even if they’re unnecessary, they’re your tears. Spill it now is better than spill it later alone.” He gave me a warm smile. “I’ll be here to hide you so people couldn’t see your tears.”

            At that moment, I was at my peak and let a tear off. I hid myself on Nathanael’s shirt and muffled my own sob there. Nathanael slowly rubbed my back, hoping it’ll make me calm.

            “Thank you…” I mumbled slowly.

            Nathanael who seemed understand what I meant nodded slowly.

            “You might be one of the nicest people out there.” I said. “Anyone would be lucky to have you, Nathanael.”

            The red-haired boy hid his face on my hair. “I wish you were the lucky one.” I heard him say but I’m not sure he said that so I asked again but he denied it, refusing to say it again.

            He pulled out the embrace and looked at my teary face. I quickly wiped my face with my palm. “Sorry to show you such a weak side of mine.”

            “For me, it’s not weak.” He stopped my palms from brushing the tears off. “I amazed you still care about others in this situation.”

            I widen my eyes in surprised. Then, he leaned over and licked my tears off. “Nathanael…?” I slowly asked.

            He smiled at me and lent me a handkerchief. “It’s mine but you can have it.” He said. “Make sure to wash your face off, Marinette.”

            I received the handkerchief and brought it to my chest. “Thanks.” I tried to say as cheerful as I can.

            He gave a brief bye and walked towards school. I stood on the same spot, doesn’t move an inch from there, still standing in surprise. My mouth eventually formed a curved smile, remembering what Nathanael said.

            “Thanks, Nathanael…” I said quietly. _I love you…_ I thought the words I was about to say but kept it inside my head.

            “Wow, Marinette. That is kind of surprising.” A light voice, coming from my purse reached up to me. “Despite he’s so quiet, he’s a nice friend, isn’t he?”

            I nodded thoughtfully. “Yeah, he is.” I started to walk towards the school. “Probably there’s something I need to admit.”

            Tikki tilted her head, “what?”

            “I might’ve like him right now.” I said smiling as I saw Nathanael entered the class.

            Tikki scoffed, “At least, you could easily approach him if it’s Nathanael.”

            “No kidding…”


	2. Unsure and Confusing

          Ever since that day I spent with Nathanael, I couldn’t make a coherent sentence. Whenever I realized I was staring at him, I quickly looked away as soon as possible, worrying Nathanael would think that I’m a creep. Well, I am one anyways.

          As soon as the school bell rang, I talked to Alya, letting out what burdens me at that time. I talked from my feelings until Adrien. “I don’t know if I should feel guilty or glad, Alya.” I spoke up, letting out a big sigh.

          “Guilty?” Alya frowned. “For what? You have no reason to feel guilty.” We walked as we talked.

          _It’s true_ I thought. _But…_ “I felt like I betrayed Adrien.” I whispered as I stopped. I put my knuckled hand on my chest. Alya stopped her steps, kept staring at me. She doesn’t say anything and make me more uncomfortable. “I don’t know… Ever since that incident, I… felt something different.”

          Alya put her hand on my shoulder, “Change of feelings maybe?”

          “But why so sudden?” I tried to defend myself. “After all these months I squealing over Adrien, everything changes with a single incident on a single day.” I looked at Alya desperately, hoping some answer from Alya. “It’s not natural.”

          Alya scoffed, letting her grip on my shoulder loose. “You can’t talk natural if it’s about feelings, girl.” I hummed thoughtfully. Alya is true. I can’t talk natural about it.

          “What should I do next?” I pulled my pigtails in frustration. “It’s frustrating!”

          Alya put her arms around my shoulders. “Let’s eat something before you got home, girl! How about some _andouillette_?”

          “Sweet!” I agreed. We walked slowly, leaving the school grounds.

 

 

          After that talk with Alya, I became unsure. Unsure of my feelings, unsure about my thinking, unsure about myself. Everything just went so wrecked. _I don’t even care about the world right now._ I silently whispered.

          I came to school quite early, my alarm clock played some tricks on me. _Well, not my alarm. But it’s Tikki who set up my alarm at 5 a.m._ I sighed and opened my sketchbook. I flipped the pages lazily until I heard a familiar laugh from outside. I jerked my head up to the door to find Adrien and Nino laughing hard. They sat in front of my table, still talking the same topic.

          I looked down again trying to distract myself. “Hey, Marinette!” _Well, maybe I can’t distract myself well._ I jerked my head up to see a grinning Adrien looking to my face. “Where’s Alya?” _Nice, I thought you’re going to ask about my condition or something. Disappointment killed the ladybug._

          “I don’t know…” I laughed forcefully. “She did mention that she was going to be late because she needs to take care of her newborn cousin.”

          Adrien widen his eyes while maintaining his smile. “She has a newborn cousin?” I nodded at him. “Aah, I felt jealous. I never got the chance to see a newborn family.” He chuckled pitifully.

          I opened my mouth but words doesn’t came out. I wanted to comfort him and say it’s totally okay, there’s nothing to worry about but I know I’m not in the position to say that. I just stayed silent.

          “Marinette?” Adrien called my name in confusion. I looked at him and saw my hand over his head, like a person patting a cat.

          I quickly took my hand, “S-Sorry!” My face felt hot, my chest twisted around, drowning myself in embarrassment. “I- I didn’t meant anything. I-It’s just m-my hand slipped—I mean, moved by itself which I don’t even realize about it—Not that I care—I mean, I’m not intending to do anything.” I face palmed my face as I realized I spat out useless things.

          Adrien chuckled happily with a big grin at his mouth. “Marinette, you’re kind of funny, aren’t you?” he admitted as he put his and on my head, patting it a few times and returned to face forward.

          “What happened, girl?” A voice beside me asked. _Alya_ , I quickly thought. “I just arrived and I saw you patting Adrien as if you two are lovers.”

          I stared at Alya with half-irritated and half-embarrassed. “We are not, Alya.”

          “Yeah, yeah, what happened with your change of feelings?”

          “I do not have a change of feelings.” I tried to counter her statement. “We even haven’t made any conclusion about yesterday’s talk.” Alya chuckled as her reply. “Don’t laugh!!”

          “We could’ve made the conclusion ‘Marinette is already over with Adrien Agreste and move on to Nathanael while Marinette is still a stuttering mess in front of Adrien Agreste.’ It’s hilarious.” I shot an irritating look. Alya continued to laugh harder. Even until the bell rang, she still giggled.

          “Okay class, open your history book page 45. We’re going to talk World War 2!” Ms. Vory said as she opened the book herself.

          I opened my book and felt a paper slipped from my book. I searched for the paper and found it laying on the floor. The paper was pink with decorated petals. I raised my eyebrows and silently studied it. I flipped the paper and found it was sealed with a sticker, a hamster sticker.

          There’s a label with beautiful cursive writing just below the sticker. _For Marinette_ it said. I looked up to see Ms. Vory, hoping she’s not suspicious with all of this. The history teacher looked at her book so serious but I held my desire to open the letter. I kept it hidden below the history book while thinking about opening it later.

          Well, later it is, but I couldn’t stop my hands rubbing the letter while focusing on the teacher. “Do exercise 10 number 1 until 15. I’ll give you time 30 minutes. If you do finish it before the estimated time, you’re permitted to give it to me and study for the next subject.” Ms. Vory said as she sat on her chair.

          _That settles it_. I thought and quickly did my exercise. As I double-checked my work, I glanced at the clock. _10 minutes left_. I silently said to myself. I gave it to Ms. Vory while receiving a compliment from the teacher. I walked to my chair and glanced at a certain blonde and red.

          I took the letter silently and studied it. With full of unsureness, I opened the letter and saw a yellow paper inside it. _Ripped from a textbook_. I decided. I took the paper and unfold it.

 _Okay, the writer has a very artistic taste. They wrote a poem with many hearts. Geez._ I tried to conceal the fact that it’s cute with pink hearts all over it. There’s even a small hamster on the corner.

I silently read the letter, hoping no one could see me reading a love letter—well, it looked like one—during class. The cursive writing looked beautiful and written in care.

 

Dear Marinette Dupain-Cheng (The most beautiful girl in the world),

         

          I let out a chuckle. It’s cute but embarrassing at the same time. I continued to read the next line.

 

I’ve been wanting to write this letter for you but I just couldn’t get the right words.

At last, I tried to write the things I thought about you.

 

You’ve stole my affection since I first saw you.

I always looked up at you, your bravery, your confidence, your sense of justice.

Being in the same classroom with you since the start of junior high, made me felt happy no matter what.

I felt grateful above all.

 

However, in the other side, I’m afraid.

Afraid to tell you who I am.

Afraid to reveal myself.

And the last thing, Afraid to tell that I love you with all my heart.

 

Marinette, I wanted to let you know that there is one person who is always sitting near you, admiring at you while thought to themselves that I can’t have you.

Seeing you happy with another guy who you totally fond of made me totally jealous.

Even though I’m fully aware, there is no reason for me to be jealous.

 

I hope you will expect another letter from me,

As I decided I will give you another one.

Written with all my love and care,

 

Your secret admirer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Future chapters will come. However, I posted this fanfic a bit later in AO3 than in FF.net. The fanfic on FF.net are the most updated. I'll try to make it more updated as I have more time. (My time is a bit... =w=)


	3. Someone's True Feeling

                “So you’re saying that you don’t have any clue about the writer of this love letter?” Alya gave a confused look as soon I told her how I found the letter. Alya found me reading the fanfic during history class and we decided to talk about it after school, at my room. “That’s interesting.”

          I snorted and rolled away my eyes, “You can say that, but who is the writer? I ought to know.” I took a croissant and shoved it to my mouth.

          Alya took a nice look at the letter for the umpteen times. “Okay, let me revise this whole thing. You opened your history book.” I nodded towards her while munching my croissant. “The letter dropped from your book.” I nodded again. “And the writer described you as ‘their secret admirer’”

          “Yeah.” I said. “The thing is ‘ _who is my secret admirer’?_ I don’t know anyone.”

          Alya chuckled. “Secret admirers are supposed to be people who admires you in secret.” Alya put the letter on the floor. “You should think about that secret admirer as anonymous until he reveals himself.”

          I let out a true reply from my mouth and sighed. _This is so frustrating. It consumes all my curiosity and energy._ I thought and grunted.

          “Girl, you shouldn’t be like that.” Alya encouraged—which doesn’t sound like an encouragement—myself while pushing the letter to me. “I know you have a lot of followers but this one is special.”

          I eyed Alya. “What do you mean with _special_?”

          “Well, he has a great taste for the letter and he totally knows you like hamsters.” Alya said as she packed her things up. “He knows your favorite color is pink so I guess he is totally devoted to you.”

          I straightened up my back. “It’s common knowledge, Alya.”

          “Not really.” She zipped her bag and stood up. “Even Nino who we always hang out with just knew you like hamsters like recently. I think that’s not common knowledge for a stranger.”

          I stood up and walked to the trap door. “Well, it’s not a secret anyway.”

          “Not a secret for you, Marinette.”

 

* * *

 

 

          At 7 P.M sharp, I was sketching some designs for Manon’s birthday soon. She’s going to have a birthday party next week and I decided to give her a dress for her birthday and probably some dolls for her. I flipped another page to sketch another dress that might suit Manon but I stopped my fingers as I saw a letter on my sketchbook.

          ”Wow, two letters in a day. What fate.” I said straightly.

          Tikki—my loyal friend and also kwami—flew and saw the letter. “This one’s a different one. Do you think it’s from another person?”

          “I don’t know, Tikki.” I murmured.

          I took a nice look at the letter. It does look different. The letter cover was blue with a few star doodles on it. On the back side, there’s a writing that was read “For my cute angel” written with block letters.

          “Awww, that’s so cute.” Tikki yelped in happiness. “Read it, Marinette.”

          I glanced at the time. “Oh gosh, it’s already past seven? It’s my turn to patrol today.”

          Tikki made a mischievous grin at me, “Just be honest to yourself, Marinette and open that letter.”

          “Oh Tikki, you’ll make me distracted. Tikki, Spots on!”

 

* * *

 

 

          I jumped through rooftops with my yoyo. The night was silent today and there’s no villain for today. _Which is a great thing._ I thought to myself. I threw my yo-yo and decided to go back home. As I swung through rooftops, I saw a familiar red-head on the park near the Eiffel tower.

          “Nathanael…” I murmured and jumped to the park to say hello to him. I saw him sketching on a bench near a lamp-post. He was wearing a red sweater along with blue trousers. I saw him occasionally drink his paper cup which was sitting beside him.

          I swung through and landed in front of him, “Hey.”

          Nathanael suddenly shrieked in surprise and almost dropped his sketchbook. I firmly caught it and gave it to him. He looked up and blinked a few times. “T-Thanks…”

          I smiled warmly at him, “What are you doing here alone?”

          “Uhm… Just sketching some things.” Nathanael said as he lifted his sketchbook a little. “How about you?” He asked shyly and awkwardly—I felt a wave of awkwardness befallen at me.

          “I see.” I said and sat beside him. “I’m just patrolling through and I saw you here alone so I guess you need a company anyway.”

          Nathanael put his sketchbook on his lap, “Do you always… hang out with every lonely person in Paris? I mean, you’re actually approaching me even though we don’t really have much contact with each other.”

          I scratched my head which wasn’t itchy or anything. “Uhh, not really. I recognize you anyway.” I put my hand on his shoulder while giving a reckless smile.

          “Me?” He gave a confused face while trying to remember something. “How? I mean, I’m not that popular or something.”

          I wanted to slap myself for being so stupid talking to Nathanael with the ladybug suit. “Uhh, Marinette told me. She said that you’re a genius artist that could draw herself even though she is kind of normal and nothing special.”

          “Marinette told you that?” Nathanael gave a surprised face with a mix of happy and grumpy. I nodded to him smiling. “She isn’t normal.”

          I wanted to slap Nathanael at that point until he continued himself. “She’s so special. She’s beautiful, and sweet, and perfect, and I even don’t have enough words to tell how she’s so perfect.” I felt embarrassed at myself. I knew that Nathanael has a crush on me but I thought everything already passed by after he was akumatized by Hawk Moth. Maybe everything wasn’t over yet.

          “Wow, I’ll make sure to tell her that when we met again.” I smiled towards Nathanael.

          Nathanael smiled back at me. “Please do so. Sometimes she’s a bit pessimistic of herself and I just couldn’t tell her how she’s not like that.” He looked away and stared at the Eiffel Tower. “Luckily, she has great friends that could comfort her. Not like me.”

          I hummed. “I thought you were only admiring her.” Maybe he was, I guessed. Some people did say to me that they admire me and I appreciated all of them. Sometimes I even gave them some cute notes at their lockers.

          “Admire? No.” He chuckled while giving a tender smile still not looking at me. “Not anymore.” He stopped himself for a while. “But she is too bright for me, like the Eiffel Tower. And I just couldn’t reach her.” He added some sad tones at his voice while tracing his fingers on his sketchbook. I looked at it and it was a drawing of me and him talking with a smile on each of us. “She’s so bright and unreachable. Maybe it’s a bit hopeless for me.”

          “What is?”

          “Nothing.” He shook it away. “I’m going to go back soon. My mom told me to be back before 8.” He drank his paper cup that sits beside him.

          I stood up. “Oh, it’s okay. I’ll be back too then.”

          He smiled at me while closing his sketchbook. “Thanks for listening to a random person’s rambling. I appreciate it.”

          “Same for me.” I held my yoyo on my right hand, ready to throw it. “I’ll see you soon, I guess?”

          Nathanael chuckled and stood up. “If fate told us so.”

          “See you later, Nathanael.”

          “Bye, Ladybug.” He smiled tenderly at me while I threw my yoyo to a nearby lamppost and swung through, went back to home.

 

* * *

 

 

          I untransformed myself and stretched my body. “That was tiresome.” I mumbled.

          Tikki flew to me and chuckled. “Seeing Nathanael was tiresome or patrol was tiresome.”

          “Both.” I walked to my table and sat on my chair. “I tried so hard not to stutter in front of him.” I looked at the letter on my table, remained unopened.

          “What are you going to do with that?” Tikki asked as she sat on my head.

          I sighed. “Read it. What else?” I opened the letter and saw a green paper inside it. _This looked fancy but still ripped off from a notebook perhaps._ I thought as I traced my fingers through the paper.

          I unfold it slowly and saw neat block handwriting.

 

Dear Marinette, My angel.

          “Does this person tried to flatter me? Because it actually works.” I said slowly. Tikki replied with a chuckled as she continued reading.

Marinette, Oh, Marinette

I have many words to say to you

However all of those words are unconveyable through my mouth

And I found it was conveyable through letters.

 

Me, who is totally fond of you are itching to tell these words as you are always in front of me every day.

I looked at you with a smile every day, hoping you would smile back to me.

But even though you seldom give me smiles,

Just seeing you smile makes me want to tell how cute you are.

 

Every day was a happy one as we shared the same classroom every day.

Every day was an exciting one as I saw you laugh with your friends.

Every day was a tempting one as I saw you defend your friends who was insulted.

And every day was the happiest day of my life as I thought how perfect you are.

 

Maybe you’ll never notice me.

Maybe we never got a real conversation.

And maybe I couldn’t said some simple words in front of you.

 

I just want you to be happy,

Whatever the situation

I’ll be happy as long you’re happy,

 

With all my love, someone who truly loves you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UUUUUU, Do please leave reviews about the fanfics!! =w=


	4. Wonders of a Marigold

                “Ugh…” I grunted as soon as the sound of my alarm rang so hard on my ear. I turn it off and crawled back to my blanket. It was a pretty cozy timing for sleep.

            I felt something poked my cheeks. “Marinette!” it said. “Wake up. We need to go to school!” The high-pitched voice kept poking at her cheeks.

            I groaned a few times and sat up lazily. I blinked sleepily while yawned occasionally. “Morning, Tikki.” I stretched my back as I heard Tikki greeted me back and tried to get out from my bed. “Why does getting off from bed is very hard?”

            “C’mon, Marinette! Morning air is more refreshing than the others.” She stated as she pulled me off.

            I smiled lightly at her and get off from my bed. I walked lazily to the bathroom and took a shower. “At least, this is refreshing.” I said as the cold water ran through my skin.

            I heard Tikki chuckled from the pile of towels. “I really sense that today is going to be an interesting day.”

            “It will?”

            “Yeah. Something good is going to happen.” She replied.

            I let out a snort. “I doubt that.” I took my towel and quickly got out from my bathroom.

 

 

            I walked to the classroom and found no one inside. “Tikki, did you change my alarm again?” I blurted out as I studied the situation and walked to my chair.

            “Uhh, no.” Tikki poked her head out from my purse while gave me a confused voice.

            I widen my eyes as I found a stem of Marigold laid on my chair. I took it as I loosen my grip on my bag and landed on my table. My nose prickled at the sweet smell of the flower. _I like Marigolds…_ I silently thought to myself. _Even Alya doesn’t know that so who would…?_

My head remembered something Alya said yesterday. _“I know you have a lot of followers but this one is special”_ she said yesterday.

            “Special…” I murmured the word under my breath. A smile curved afterwards.

            Tikki giggled from my purse. “Maybe today is your interesting day.” She implied.

            I put it slowly on the table while sitting on my chair. “This secret admirer sounds pretty interesting though.” I giggled.

            However soon after I stopped my giggle, I heard a faint chuckle of happiness and relief. I looked around and found no one. _Probably it’s my secret admirer._ I thought and stood up quickly to find the sender of the flower.

            I took the flower while running outside the classroom hoping luck will be on my side on finding out who gave the flower. As I opened the classroom door, I found no one nor a shadow. I stepped outside and reached for the railing. I looked down and found a few school staffs that I barely knew.

            _I think it’s not them._ I quickly summed while heard a faint pant behind me. I turned my head around to find a hollow atmosphere. I shrugged and headed to the library which was near from my classroom. _He might’ve hide there_.

            I opened the library door. I searched through every rows of bookshelves. I searched upstairs and some remoted parts of the library to find nothing. _He must’ve ran somewhere else._ I sighed and went out the library. Soon, I heard another pant from my side. I wasn’t sure which side so I looked both ways.

            I settled myself to search downstairs. I stared the courtyard as I descended the stairs. I quickly turned my sight to below the stairs. _As if someone will hide there._ I snorted and ran to the other direction. As I ran to the school gate, my face bumped to someone and it made me let out a yelp.

            I slowly lift my face as I let out a slow apology. “Ah, Nathanael.” I smiled warmly at him, trying my best for not making weird faces but I honestly felt that I failed. “Wh-What are me doing—uhh, what are you doing here—Wait, that was obvious. Uhh…” I put my palm on my head trying to think normally.

            “I just arrived, Marinette.” Nathanael said while grabbing my arm, trying to separate it from my face. I looked at him as soon as my vision wasn’t blocked by my palm, looking at his warm smile.

            “A-Ah, yeah. Of course!” I quickly stuttered as I tried to shove away the fact that his smile is actually nice enough. _Uhh… I’m going to die here._ I grumbled inside my head.

            “So, did you also just arrived, Marinette?” He asked slowly.

            I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I tried to make the most natural smile, “I arrived earlier than you actually and I tried to find someone.”

            “Someone?” He asked.

            I showed him the Marigold I received. “Yeah, I found this on my chair when I arrived and I heard someone outside the classroom and I tried to find him, trying to appreciate what he gave me.” I smiled towards the flower. “Marigold is one of my favorite flowers.”

            “That’s nice of him.” Nathanael said. “Hope you can figure out who gave you that.”

            I looked at him and found a red tint on his cheeks but I tried to brush it off and looked down. I found our hands are still tangled. My face suddenly got warm and I found myself couldn’t talk for a moment.

            “Marinette?”

            “Uhhh…” I felt my cheeks got hotter by the moment he called my name. “Hands…” I tried to say.

            Nathanael stopped for a moment and release his grip from my arm. “Sorry…”

            “Don’t be.” I quickly brushed it off and walked to the classroom.

 

 

            We sat on our chairs right after we arrived at the classroom. It was totally early and the only ones who were in the classroom were me and Nathanael.

            Only both of us.

            The wave of awkwardness hit us hard and we both stayed silent. Nathanael was busy sketching on his table though. _Lucky him. He has a distraction from this total awkwardness._ I silently cursed.

            It was totally weird. I never blushed so hard in front of anyone except it was something that was totally embarrassing. However, earlier wasn’t embarrassing at all. _Well, a bit._ I admitted.

            Was it because of the change of feelings that Alya told me?

            Or was it because I have a tint of feeling that Nathanael was the one who gave me the flower?

            Or maybe it’s because I began to aware of everything as I received the first love letter?

            My thought cut out quickly as I heard the door opened. I looked ahead to see Adrien stood there with a sleepy face but quickly regained it as soon as he realized my existence. _Great. Double awkwardness._

            “H-Hey, Marinette.” He said as he walked to his chair.

            I forced a smile, “H-Hey. Did you get less sleep yesterday?”

            He smiled weakly, “Yeah, I was going to visit someone yesterday but she was out. I tried to wait for her but she didn’t show up.”

            “Oh…” I widen my eyes. “Probably she is busy with something?”

            “Well yeah, maybe.” He chuckled. “I forgot to inform her though so it’s no surprise.” Adrien looked down at my arms to see the marigold that I received earlier. “Nice marigold you got there. Is it for someone?”

            I stayed silent for a while, trying to find the right word. “Well not for someone though.” I stopped myself to look at the marigold. “It’s from someone.”

            “Oh?” He widen his eyes. “That guy has a nice eye for flowers. Who gave you that?”

            “For that,” I let out a deep breath. “I have no idea.”

            He hummed thoughtfully. “So it’s a secret admirer…” I nodded at him. He studied the flower so deep until I felt a bit uneasy in front of him. He smirked of all sudden.

            “I know someone who consider themselves as your secret admirer, Marinette.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Cliffhanger, yeah, I understand.


	5. Wonders of a Marigold

_“I know someone who consider themselves as your secret admirer, Marinette.”_

My eyes widen as Adrien said those words, _He knew?_ Marinette silently thought. “W-Who?” I murmured under my breath, hesitantly asking about the secret admirer’s name.

Adrien smiled at me, “His name is…”

“His name is?” I repeated what he said.

“N…” Adrien slowly spelled it. It was thrilling to know the name of my admirer and I felt a jolt of surprise as Adrien said the next part. “Not going to tell you, dear Marinette.”

I let out a sigh of defeat, I was done. Utterly done.

“C’mon, Marinette, you should’ve known.” Adrien spat out.

I gave him a confused look, “Uhm, known what?”

“I can’t believe you’re such an idiot.” He muttered under his breath, probably confused if he was going to tell me bluntly or not. I felt the urge to slap another guy so hard, my hands really wanted to slap him hard for insulting me as an idiot until he said, “There’s a reason why is it named as _Secret Admirers_ , Marinette.”

 _Well yeah, probably it’s because I never thought about it._ Adrien was right in a sense. I felt a pang over me as I realized about it. I was about to say another thing until I saw Ivan came in with a pretty grumpy face—which he always had—and walked towards his chair behind me.

I decided that it would be awkward to talk about it with so many people—I mean, men who is in love—in class.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Class went just like that, today wasn’t so hectic as usual and it’s kind of a relax day. Probably. When it was time for lunch, the bell rang and all of us went outside, having lunch. “Girl, I need to give my assignment to Ms. Mendeleiev before she got mad and annoying.” Alya said as the class dispersed, leaving the class empty.

“Oh? Okay then.” I took my lunch bag and put it on my table. “I’ll wait you on the courtyard then. Hand me your lunch box, I’ll bring it for you.”

Alya smiled and hugged me tightly. “Thank you so much, girl. I appreciate it.” She collected all her papers for Ms. Mendeleiev’s assignment and gave her lunch box to me. “I’ll see you soon, Marinette.” She dashed off from the class to the teacher’s office.

I smiled at her and took her lunch box as I start to head towards the courtyard.

 

* * *

 

The courtyard was a bit crowded, despite it was lunch time. I put Alya’s lunch box and mine on the bench I was sitting on. I searched out what is inside on my lunch box. “Hope this is going to be yummy.” I murmured and opened my lunch.

It was stewed chicken with honey butter sauce, one of the common dish on Chinese. My mom liked to make this since it was a bit easy and it was one of my favorite food. I closed my lunch box and dug out my lunch bag, hoping will find more food inside it.

I found a few batches of cookies, chocolate chip cookies. Simple but delicious is what Alya would say about it. Everyone likes chocolate chip cookies—except chocolate haters yeah—and everyone must’ve tried one before.

I nibbled at the cookie while I wait for Alya.

“Hey.” A flirty voice made me jerked my face. It was someone I didn’t know and I just hope it was someone who wasn’t suspicious at all.

I tried to force a natural smile, “H-Hey.”

That someone was a boy with chestnut-colored hair and it was trimmed short, shorter than Adrien. His eyes was shimmering blue, probably brighter than mine and it was staring deeply at me. “I’m Fluer. Nice to meet you.”

So this Fluer guy was thrusting his hand in front of me, waiting for my hand to shake his hand. “Uhh, M-Marinette.” I lent out my hand towards him and began to shake it.

However as we finished shaking hands, he didn’t let it go. He gripped my hand hard and pulled me towards him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and closing the gap between our waists. I stared at him in disbelieve, “W-What are you doing?” I tried to break out.

“Marinette…” He called out as if he’s trying to flirt—seduce me. “Such a beauty like everyone says.” He murmured quietly and out his free fore finger on my mouth as I tried to talk back. “Don’t talk first, dear lady. I took a liking towards you and I need to make you mine.”

As I tried to break his grip off, a hand patted Fluer’s shoulder. Fluer flinched and looked behind, “Adrien Agreste… Are you trying to interrupt?” I jerked up my head to find a serious-faced Adrien glaring at Fluer.

“Adrien…” I called his name as I gave him a pleading stare for a sign to save me from this weird pervert.

Adrien gave a warning look at Fluer, “Let her go.”

However, Fluer gave him a teasing look. “What if I don’t?”

“I’ll beat you up.” Adrien said irritated.

Fluer scoffed, “Try and steal her.” He threw me up and I let out a yelp. _I’m definitely going to kill this guy._ He caught me and started to run fast. “Too bad I’m a champion on a running competition.”

I closed my eyes shut, hoping for the best. _If I’m Ladybug, I already kick this pervert right on his stomach for harassing a girl._ I silently thought as I was being brought by a stranger. The next thing I heard was “Well yeah, too bad I’m a master on fencing and karate. Oh? Do I mention I ran through Paris every day?” The pressure of the run stopped.

I opened my eyes to find Adrien standing in front of us. “Care to drop her before I get rough?” His voice lowered.

I glanced at Fluer’s face and got the feeling that he’s totally scared. He dropped me down like he just dropped a heavy stone. “OUCH, seriously?” I grunted as I rub my pained back.

Adrien glared at Fluer like a person holding an extreme hate towards someone. “Get lost.” He murmured quietly but that made Fluer ran like a whimpering dog. I looked at Adrien who still had his angry face at Fluer.

“A-Adrien…?”

Adrien snapped out, realizing that I’m on the ground right in front of him. He bent down and asked with a worrying, “You okay, Marinette?” His face changed so fast, from pure anger and hate to worries and caring.

 _Is he that great to hide his emotions?_ I thought at myself as I nodded at Adrien’s question. “Thank you, Adrien. If it’s not you, I might’ve—“

“Shhh…” Adrien put his forefinger over my mouth. “Don’t talk other possibilities. What matters now is the present.” He said as he offered his hand to me, gesturing he will help me standing up.

“I’m okay.” I muttered as I took his hand.

            Adrien smiled cheerfully, probably wanted to cheer me up, “That’s great.” He stood up and helped me standing up. “Let’s get back to your lunch. Alya will be worried.” He patted my head.

            I nodded slowly, “Y-Yeah…”

            “Hope you’re okay next time, Marinette.” Adrien smiled and took his leave.

            I stared at his leave, at his lonely and empty back. He never looked back at me with those green-emerald eyes that I used to admire.


	6. The Hunter, Double-Cross

            I sighed as I laid down on my bed. After I ate lunch with Alya, I just had the urge to go home and laid down until break finished. With a tiring soul, I reminded myself with the accident that happened today.

Today was kind of hectic and mostly this day had a connection with no other than Adrien Agreste, my crush.

            I mean, this morning Adrien just teased me about that love letter thing. I felt a bit offended just to be clear. I didn’t really clear though but he’s kind of right.

            Second, he saved me from a weird guy named Fluer. Alya told me when we ate that he’s an upperclassmen though. That fact made my head twirl for a moment. He saved me from a guy who was older than me. Adrien Agreste saved me from an upperclassmen.

            That was surprising for a person like me. It’s not like every day you got saved from a model—I mean, a famous person.

            “Marinette, could you get down for a minute? There’s a letter for you!” Mom shouted from below. _Letter?_ I quickly asked to myself.

            I sat up quickly and wondered to myself who had gotten me such letter on a broad daylight. “Letter…” I let out a loud exhale as Tikki flew to my face. “Who would send me a letter?”

            Tikki grinned from face to face. Nearly like a Cheshire grin you saw on cats. “It’s no doubt, Marinette! It must be your secret admirer!”

            I widen my eyes as I tried to receive the information. “This secret admirer is getting scarier. He even know my address.” I let out a shocking face.

            “Oh, Marinette! Everyone knows you live here.”

            I quickly got off from my bed and glanced at the clock. _Almost school time, I guess._ I took my bag and descended the stairs. I scanned the living room, searching for a letter that was supposed to be lying on somewhere, waiting for someone picking it.

            I saw two letters laid down on the coffee table near the sofa. I picked up the letter and saw that both of them were meant for me. Two letters in two different colors. Red and black which we all know that they’re ladybug’s colors.

            I looked for the sender but both of them were written with “Secret Admirer” on it.

            “Do this secret admirer need to send two letters at the same time?” I mumbled and tucked them in my bag. I walked out from my house and went to school.

 

* * *

 

            School turned out not as peaceful as I thought. As soon as I arrived at class, I bumped to an unknown guy and he got mad at me because I’m too clumsy. If I’m not Ladybug, I might’ve been akumatized at this point.

            However, it’s not me who was akumatized today.

            “ADRIEN AGRESTE! WHERE ARE YOU?!” A shout was heard as we were studying on class. “DON’T HIDE AND COME OUT, YOU PEASANT!!!”

            I quickly glanced at Adrien as the large shout continued its rampage. Adrien tried his best to look calm but he failed. He was nervous enough to sweat until his clothes were a bit damp.

            Ms. Bustier who was realizing the situation told the students to hide below their tables so the villain won’t see the students. Ms. Bustier herself was out to hide herself or maybe she could draw the villain’s attention to her so the students could ran as the villain chasing her.

            But the situation doesn’t came as expected. The villain has totally no interest with Ms. Bustier and ignored her for good. “ADRIEN AGRESTE!” The villain continued shouting as he emerged to the classroom. “I KNOW YOU’RE THERE!”

            I peeked to see a calm-faced villain. It was a bit surprising because most of the villain came out with anger when they hunted down their target. The villain was mostly black and purple—typical HawkMoth’s color, I know—with his skin white as paper. His hair was pitch black, his clothes are like gangsters that you usually saw on movies and arts. Difference was, he doesn’t wear a hat or something that would camouflage him.

            I glanced at my friends. They were mostly scared and trembled. Alya was totally excited in the other side, filming everything she could at the villain while whispering at her phone, “This is Alya. I’m currently hiding from a gangster-looking villain which is targeting the soul of Adrien Agreste, my own classmate and Paris’ number one young model.”

            I gestured at Alya to stay quiet but she ignored me. _You can’t expect Alya to stay quiet._ I forced a smile to myself.

            I squirmed out from my hiding place to see a better look at the villain. He was still there, leaning on the teacher’s table like he was totally certain Adrien was there. _He is right though._ I hummed to myself.

            Remembering my duty to protect my class as a class representative made me want to drag the villain out and kicked his ass off as Ladybug. Only one problem came to mind, _how will I transform if I lure him out and make him chase me out?_

            While I set aside the possibilities, I stood up quickly and reached out at the villain. The villain doesn’t react, only stared at me with a straight face. “Hello, I’m Marinette, the class representative here. Who are you if I could know?” I smiled at the villain with the warmest smile I could manage.

            Surprisingly, the villain just stared at me while answering my question. “I’m Double-Cross. I’m currently searching for a guy named Adrien Agreste with the following description.” He took out a poster. It wasn’t any ordinary poster, it was a WANTED poster that you usually saw on deserts.

            “O-Oh, I don’t know this person.” I gulped a lie. “H-However I saw him ditching class today—from the looks of it because he ran off from the school with a bag along with his friends.”

            Double-Cross hummed and reached something on his pocket. When he tugged his pocket, a bracelet came out and fell. I grabbed to it and examined it for a minute. Still playing nice-ally, I lent it to Double-Cross. “You dropped something.”

            The bracelet was pitch black with a tint of purple on it, so I’m guessing it would be his akuma. _If I break it now, he’ll probably rampage in here and the whole class will be injured. I can’t risk that._ Double-Cross quickly took it and slid it to his wrist.

            “Thank you.” He politely said—which totally surprised me. “By any chance, are you Marinette Dupain-Cheng?”

            I widen my eyes and gulped my own saliva, hoping nothing bad will happen to me. “Y-Yes…”

            He snickered towards me, “Perfect. I was searching you.”

            “A-Am I wanted or something?” I quickly drowned in nervousness and shock.

            He giggled and shook his head, “No. But my friend wanted you so I’m thinking on bringing you to him if I had the chance.” He grabbed my wrist violently, making me yelp and made a loud squeak until the whole classroom was filled with it.

            I yanked my hand free and backed off from him a few steps backwards. I heard a few thud from behind and a girl’s voice shouting, “Nathanael?” I looked behind and saw Nathanael ran towards me, gripped my wrist and made a run.

            He ran outside while I heard the villain back there shouting my name. “COME BACK HERE, MARINETTE!” He ran towards me and Nathanael.

            Nathanael held my hand tightly, afraid that I would slip away and got captured by Double-Cross.

            I ran towards the corridor while having no idea where Nathanael took me away.

The run was long and tiring.

            For once, I was amazed at Nathanael who would save me from a villain who unexpectedly wanting me to give for his friend. He ran quite far until he yanked open a door and pushed me inside.

            Once we were in, it was black. Pitch black while the only light source we got is only the light from the windows. We crouched down and tried to steady our breaths. “It seems he hasn’t caught up yet.” He whispered and crawled through the room.

            I sat still while worrying if I crawled, I might slipped at something and signal Double-Cross as if we’re saying “Hey, Double-Cross. Nathanael and I are here. Waiting for your arrival while hiding on a dark room.”

            I heard some voices like flutters of hairs, “Thanks, Nathanael for saving me.” I thanked him quietly as I heard him crouched at me again. “I’m totally grateful about it and—whoa, what is that?” I changed my sentenced as he showed me something blue on his hand.

            “A wig.” He quietly said. He showed to me that the wig had the same shade as my hair. He sat on the light and put it on. Then, he tied it to two pigtails, resembling to mine. “I was planning to lure the villain out while you make your run.”

            I widen my eyes and examined him for a second. He looked quite similar with me except that his eyes were a bit brighter than mine. “You look… quite similar with me, I guess.” I giggled quietly.

            “You sure? It’s a big compliment because I got the chance to cosplay you.” _Cosplay me?_ I quickly thought and made a snicker. I looked deep down to his eyes as I realized that right now is the time that I first saw his two eyes without any bangs that covered one of them.

            _He looked cute._ I blushed at the thought and lower my head.

            After that, Nathanael chuckled. ”I got told that a few times.”

            _Did I said that thought out loud?_ I mentally slapped myself.

            ”Yep! You did, Marinette!” Nathanael chuckled and sat closer to me.

            I groaned and put my palm to my forehead. ”This is a bit… surreal.”

            He chuckled and stood up. He lent a hand to me, inviting me to stand up with him. I took his hand and he pulled me up.

            “I guess I’m Marinette now?” He let a little laugh that made me smiled at him. We stared at each other’s eyes for a moment as we studied the beauty of it. Nathanael’s eyes was blue as the calm pond you usually saw on a peaceful countryside. Calm and quiet, it explained a bit about Nathanael.

            I silently melted down from his gaze until a shout break us up, “MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG! I KNOW YOU’RE NEAR HERE!” Double-Cross.

            Nathanael looked steady and made a few brushes on his wig. “Our blazers were the same shade so I think Double-Cross won’t realize soon?”

            I nodded at him as I gave him a hug. We’re practically the same height and probably the same body size. I guess that could camouflage much.

            I felt a small squeeze near my breasts as I hug him tighter. I looked up at him confusedly and he got the question from my eyes. “It’s fake breasts. The drama club sometimes got these things in case they got someone to cross-dress as a girl.”

            ”MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG! ADRIEN AGRESTE!”

            Nathanael pulled away and gave a small peck to my forehead, “I hope you stayed safe, Marinette! Ran if you saw him away, kay?” I nodded. “Great.” He reached for the doorknob and opened the door, letting a handful of light came in.

            He ran away from the room. “Hey, Double-Cross!” He imitated my voice—and it’s totally similar with mine—to catch Double-Cross’ attention. “Don’t even touch anyone! Just get me!” He ran as I heard a grunt from the other side.

            Loud thumps of shoes got quieter as time flies by.

            Nathanael saved me from a villain.

            He sacrificed himself just to make sure I’m safe.

            He might be one of the most caring person in the world. Anyone would be lucky to have him. His sweet self and his selfless side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to take a hiatus for 2 weeks or so because of tests. If I'm lucky, I could write a chapter for you guys. I'll definitely going to finish all my tests on 12th May! Well then! Adieu


	7. Falling and Still Protecting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooo!! Sorry for the delay! I'm seriously hectic for tests! And I had a writer's block. But enjoy this thing!!

            “Tikki! Spots on!” I chanted out and let the red glow to transform me into Ladybug. “Now let’s find that stupid cat, the villain, and Nathanael, shall we?” I mumbled to myself and dashed out from the room.

            The hallways were clear. I ran, following Nathanael’s footsteps that left a little while ago along with the villain.

            After a little while running along the hallways and exiting the school, I noticed there are some civilians who crouched down in fear. I tried to inspect them, hoping they will lead me to the villain one way or another.

            “My Lady—“A hand touched my shoulder but I batted it out and took my yo-yo in my palm while facing the owner of the hand.

            My eyes widen to the man standing behind me, “Ch-Chat Noir?” As soon as I recognize his familiar face, I let out a sigh of relief but part of me felt disappointed. _Who am I expecting though?_ I quickly shove the question off my head.

            “My Lady, the villain held hostage a girl.” He said. However I knew that fact but he was mistaken, the villain actually took a cross-dressing boy who was trying to save his friend from being a hostage. I hummed to Chat Noir as I realized that Nathanael got caught before I could save him. “I heard he was mumbling about Eiffel Tower and a guy’s name.”

            I blinked at Chat a couple of times, still maintaining my brave face. “A guy’s name?”

            Chat nodded to me, “I’ll tell the details as we run to the Eiffel Tower.” His voice sounded rushed and desperate. “That girl, she’s an important person of mine! I can’t let her hurt or anything.”

            I simply nodded as I threw my yo-yo and hook it to one of the lamppost near school, letting my yo-yo to drag me and flew me.

 

           

            “So basically you’re saying that the villain isn’t some dude whose name is Fluer?” I asked loudly at Chat Noir while running towards the Eiffel Tower.

            Chat Noir nodded. “I’m sure about that because the villain himself said that he will took the girl to Fluer.” We leapt and landed with the Eiffel Tower in front of us. “He even threatened the girl that he’ll shut her mouth if she struggles or plotting something and I bet that is something that involves with fists.”

            _OH NO, Nathanael… He’s going to be okay…right?_ I shut my eyelids tight and shook my head to shove all possible bad scenarios. I picked up my pace and ran towards the tower faster, letting my lungs pump more than usual.

            I heard Chat Noir shouted lot of things behind me but I ignored them. The only thing that I focused on was only one. Nathanael’s safety.

            “ADRIEN AGRESTE!! LADYBUG!! CHAT NOIR!!” A loud growl came from the top of the tower. “GET OUT FROM YOUR HIDING PLACE.”

            _How did a man-sized mafia shout loud enough that could match a dinosaur_? I shrugged my shoulders as I looked up. _Where’s Nathanael?_ I hummed silently.

            “My Lady.” Chat Noir called and pointed up to the top of Eiffel Tower. A plank of wood attached to the Eiffel Tower with Marinette—I mean, Nathanael—standing near the edge. “We need to get to her fast!!” Chat left as soon as he let out a panicked voice,

            “Lucky Charm!” I shouted and threw the yo-yo up. The lucky charm this time didn’t came as I expected. A blanket. “Usually people likes to wrap a blanket around a cinnamon roll, or so I heard.” I sighed and wrapped it around my waist.

            I threw my yo-yo with full force towards one of the beams and pulled myself with my yo-yo. As soon as I reached out near the plank, Double-Cross laughed and taunted, “Well, well, Chat Noir and Ladybug. How about I entertain you nicely today?”

            “Let Marinette go!” Chat Noir shouted as he supported himself with one grip on the tower’s beams. “You’re going to regret this!”

            I glanced up to Nathanael. His face was cowering in fear, trembling while being slapped by cold winds on the top continuously. He looked at me with pleading eyes, _Help me!_ The eyes told the message.

            “Haha!” Double-Cross laughed sarcastically. “That’s cute of you, little kitten.” He walked up to Nathanael, making the plank shook harder than before. “Although I promised Fluer not to hurt this little girl, but I think he won’t mind the cries of the superhero, no?”

            Double-Cross took Nathanael’s collar and walked slowly to the edge of the plank. “A real mafia always cared for their family. However, dropping this little girl of him will make him mad at me.” He hummed while he was thinking about the possibilities.

            I slowly walked myself slowly to them, hoping they won’t realize that I was trying to reach for Nathanael. “BUT ALAS, Fluer will disappoint in me.” Double-Cross threw Nathanael without any hesitation.

            “Noooo!!” I quickly dived in to save Nathanael. The wind made my spine shiver both in fear of losing and cold. I took a deep breath and murmur encouraging words to myself. Throwing my yo-yo to Nathanael, I pulled him and took him to my embrace.

“Hold to my waist tightly and don’t let go!” I told him as I took out the blanket. Nathanael did as I told and squished my waist in fear. “Hang on!!” I let out a murmur and hold the blanket on two sides.

The blanket splayed itself with the wind and made our fall slow in an instant. We floated for a while and at last got my feet on the ground along with Nathanael. I looked up to check on Double-Cross who was fighting with Chat Noir. I decided to trust the cat and crouched myself to comfort the frightened Nathanael.

“Hey…” I called out. “Na—Marinette?”

Nathanael jerked his head up and threw his hands on my neck with an unstable breath. He let out a whimpering and senseless words. I put my arms around him and pulled him into a comforting hug while patting his back.

            His hair was disheveled, a tint of his red hair was seen if you stood close to him. His face—No, entire body—was covered with sweat. He was still trembling while shutting his eyes tight. “Hey, we’re already on ground…” I mentioned and his trembling reduced. “Took your time and calm yourself, Nathanael.”

            I quickly realized what I said and bit my lower lip to restrain any swear words that were itching to get out. Nathanael seemed not to care and nodded. “I’m going to drop you to a civilian’s house, kay?” Slowly, he nodded and loosen his grip around me.

            I carried him to my back and started to run towards my house, that place would be comforting. I pushed the door to the bakery and called out to catch my mom and dad’s attention. They rushed to me and asked about Nathanael’s condition.

            “He just fall out from Eiffel Tower.” I told them. “I heard from Marinette that he saved her life by distracting the villain so please take care of him while I deal with the akuma.” With a nod from my mom as a reply, I dashed out from the bakery and ran towards the villain.

            I felt hot.

            Furious.

            Mad at what the villain did to Nathanael. Promising myself to quickly defeat the akuma, I found Chat Noir and Double-Cross below the Eiffel Tower.

            Double-Cross who stood steady and calm facing with Chat Noir who was trying to catch his breath. “I still need to make you pay what you did to Marinette!” Chat Noir shouted as he charged to the villain.

            Double-Cross looked rigid, trying to compose himself from letting out any unnecessary emotion. “Think you can beat me? You even already lost your breath, little kitten. A cat never stood stronger with a man.”

            Chat Noir scoffed. “But a big cat could!” Chat let out a loud rawr and leapt towards the villain.


	8. Defeating What's Destructive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, writing at 1AM never make writing enjoyable. But it's totally worth it. Please tell me if there's some mistakes

            “We are wrecked.” Chat Noir said slowly as he tried to pick up his breath. I nodded to him as I tried to stable my own rushed breath. “Well at least, we got a few moments to catch up our breath.” He said while slumping his own body to the wall behind us.

            Dealing with Double-Cross wasn’t as easy as we thought. He was in fact a real mafia. Brought guns, crossbows, dagger, and other things that has a relation with mafias. Well we did realize that he adores one person and that person is the one who is pestering me this afternoon.

Fluer.

The relation was totally like boss and mafia. Whenever he was trying to make a decision, he will always asked himself—by saying it out loud—if it will benefit Fluer or not.

            In fact, mafias always dealt with money. “Maybe the whole thing would be easier if all of his weapons were gone.” I sighed and peeked behind the wall to spot Double-Cross but unfortunately—maybe fortunately—there’s no one on the wide road and shaded road. “He was kind of tricky.”

            Well he was. He would perk up anytime he heard a sound. Chat scoffed and give a tiring sigh. “Maybe everything would be easy if I could Cataclysm his gun.” He closed his eyes and re-think his choices. “Then again, he has tons of it inside his coat.”

            I stood up and grabbed my yo-yo. _Yeah, the coat could be annoying._ My eyes widen as I realize one thing that might be useful. “Chat. What happens if you cataclysm a clothing?” I asked him still with widen my eyes with no particular focus.

            Chat let a hum, signifying that he was thinking. “The coat will be ruined and the things inside it would be ruined?”

            “Probably. We could use that in advantage.” I said while lending my hand to Chat. “If his guns and daggers doesn’t turn to dust, he would need time to pick it up again.” Chat smiled and took my hand. “With that, we could tie him with my yo-yo, took his bracelet, and purify the akuma!”

            Chat Noir stood up and smiled at me widely at the plan. “Nice plan, My Lady. But could I slap him a few times because of what he did to Marinette?”

            I chuckled at him playfully, “Do what you want, chaton.” I let go his hand and called for another lucky charm for today. As the lucky charm descended from the sky, I just let a confused squeak. “Another blanket?” It was still the same red polka-dotted blanket I received not long ago.

            I sighed at it. Chat Noir just gave a playful smile, “Well, My Lady, let’s deal with that boy-playing-mafia.” I eyed Chat for a moment and decided to give him the blanket. “My Lady?”

            I gave Chat an encouraging smile. “Put it around Double-Cross as I tied him to a pole. It’ll restrict his movements.” Chat smirked at me and took the blanket so he could tie it around his waist. “Good luck on cataclysming Double-Cross’ coat, chaton.”

            “LADYBUG! CHAT NOIR!”

            “Oh, speaking of the akuma.” Chat smirked and ran into Double-Cross’ vision. I peeked through and found Double-Cross gripping a gun on his right hand. “Hey, Double-Cross, isn’t it time to put away your gun and fight with your fist?”

            Double-Cross smirked, “Weren’t we fighting with fists before Ladybug came?” He scoffed and a butterfly—HawkMoth’s insignia—appeared in front of Double-Cross’ dark eyes. “Yes, yes, Mr. HawkMoth. Everything would be fine and you will get your miraculous if everything just go exactly as planned.” He put out his gun on his hand pocket and pulled out a small knife. “This little kitten will be dead as soon as I put this throwing knife on his head.”

            I grunted at him while looking around for things that I could use with the lucky charm. Still, the only thing I could think of was only draping it around his face and tied him to a nearby pole. _Well, there’s no harm on trying it on._ I could only do it as soon as Chat Noir put his cataclysm on his coat.

            “Cataclysm!” Chat Noir called and ran toward Double-Cross as dark energy forged on his right hand.

            Double-Cross slowly chuckled as he took a step back, starting to aim his throwing knife at Chat Noir. “Think you could get me?” He threw it straight toward Chat Noir.

            Chat stared at the knife with full concentration and waited—while running at the same time toward Double-Cross—until the knife was close to his forehead. Chat ducked beneath the knife and maintained his speed.

            “Oh? Kitten might be fast but let’s see if he could dodge more.” He pulled out more knives and lunged it to Chat’s direction. It was apparent to Chat Noir that it would be impossible to dodge it lower or sideways. So he took the unexpected.

            He took his baton and prolonged it until it made him flew. “Have you ever heard that cats are great at jumping?” He let a mischievous smile and reached his cataclysm to Double-Cross’ coat.

            Double-Cross tried to bat Chat Noir away but his coat disintegrated into bits along with his weapons. “YOU KITTEN!” He shouted and started to run toward Chat Noir.

            I got out from my hiding place and altered my stance to make myself comfortable when throwing my yo-yo. As I saw Chat restrict Double-Cross’ movements with the blanket and the pole behind the villain, I threw my yo-yo towards Double-Cross and glued them pole and the villain together.

            “STUPID YO-YO STRING.” He shouted and made Chat closed his ears—human ears—with his palms tightly. He irritatedly took the bracelet on Double-Cross’ arm and threw it toward me.

            I quickly threw it to the floor as soon as I got the bracelet and looked at the butterfly that flew from the bracelet. “You’ve done enough, little akuma.” I started to purify the akuma.

            As soon as I finished purify the akuma, I let go my yo-yo, brushed off my worries of Nathanael for a moment, and walked toward the victim of the akuma. “Are you all right?” I asked as soon as I got close.

            The victim was a pale-skinned boy which was younger than us and wore black-framed glasses hiding his gray-colored eyes. His black hair has a few streaks of grey which totally looked like he colored it instead of growing it out. As soon as he focused himself, he looked around, wondering about what happened.

            “You’ve got akumatized.” Chat said bluntly.

            The boy looked surprised but dropped his head soon. “I see…” He said while letting that information went into his head smoothly without any question. “It’s obvious after hearing Fluer-senpai’s story about a guy got on his way when trying to flirt the girl he always love.”

            I widen my eyes. Not sure on what information I’m surprised for. The fact Fluer actually likes me with all of his heart or the fact that this little boy actually calls Fluer his senpai—meaning senior in Japanese—along with the honorifics.

            My earrings beeped along with Chat Noir’s ring. “I’m sorry to leave at this moment but I need to go back soon.” I told him as I patted his shoulder slowly.

            The boy jerked up slowly and nodded toward me. “Yeah, sorry for the problems I caused. I never thought thinking that Adrien Agreste needs to be punished would get me akumatized.”

            I gave him a warming smile, “It’s totally okay.” I looked at Chat Noir as I stood up and we took off separately. I dunked to a nearby alley and ran out as soon as my transformation got off. My mind set on a certain person.

            Nathanael.

            I really hope he is all right after his fall from the Eiffel Tower.

            I just need to hope that he is all right when I got to my house.

            I hope he will be well.


	9. Two Letters and A Tint of Worry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay. I actually already wrote a first version but still it doesn't satisfy me. So yeah, here it is

            I ran as fast as I could. Just to reach my house on the other side of the city, hopefully to find Nathanael on my house. As I ran home, memories about Nathanael ran through my head. Even though I tried to brush it off, it always came back.

            I guess, we shouldn’t brush off bad memories, it’ll contradict from what we want.

            “Marinette?” A slow voice called out.

            Without slowing my speed, I replied, “What is it, Tikki?” It was then I realized my breath was ragged from exhaustion. But everything wasn’t a problem, all I wanted to do was reach my house and comfort Nathanael. If he’s still there, that is.

            Maybe, ask forgiveness from him because I’m the cause of his falling.

            If only I went to the Double-Cross instead of him, maybe all of this would be avoidable.

            “You should stay calm about everything.” Tikki said to me. I stopped my feet from running and caught my breath. I looked down, not to Tikki, but to the floor below me, more likely to nothing. “Don’t blame yourself about what happened!”

            I thought back. It’s impossible to consider that it’s not my fault. “But, Tikki… I should’ve…” I should’ve what? There’s nothing I could do anyway.

            “Marinette…” She called and made me look to her eyes. “Just calm yourself and think clearly about what you will do next.”

            I looked into nothingness again and closed my eyes tightly. “Okay, Thanks, Tikki.” She gave me a warming smile. I ran again, slower this time, while considering what I will do.

 

 

            “I’m home!” I shouted as soon as I get inside the bakery.

            My mom smiled at me while she greeted me back. “Dear, your friend, Nathanael came earlier, along with Ladybug.” She patted my shoulder as I walked toward her. “He’s in a quite bad state.”

            “Where is he now?”

            She let out a long sigh. “He already got back home. I told him to stay for a while until he stay calm though, but he insisted to leave.” She face-palmed while shaking her head a bit. “That boy, he’s so reckless.”

            I couldn’t agree more with her. He is reckless, despite how he acts so normal at school. “Okay, mama, I’ll be up at my room for a while and calm myself for a bit.” I kissed her cheek. “Maybe I’ll contact him later on.”

            She smiled to me, “Oh, Alya gave me your bag earlier.” She took the bag beside the counter. “There’s another akuma attack again, right?”

Blinking a few times, I eventually snapped out of it and took the bag from my mom. ‘Yeah, I luckily escaped from it.” Because of Nathanael, that is.

            “Lately, your school became so frequent of akuma attacks.” She stroked my cheeks for comfort. “I hope you will be alright next time, dear.”

            I nodded at her and went up toward my room. Sighing, I opened my school bag, taking some of my notebooks to work on some homework and put them on my table. “Another day saved but my homework isn’t saved yet.”

            Throwing my schoolbag across the room, some books from my bag scattered on the floor. Tikki came out from my purse, eventually. “Stay calm, Marinette.”

            I pulled my twin tails in frustration while groaning loudly in complaint. “How could I stay calm at times like this, Tikki?”

            Tikki patted my head slowly while giving an encouraging smile. “Rest yourself right now, Marinette.” She said. “You’re definitely tired from today’s akuma.”

            Looking outside, the light of the dark dusk made me realize how late it is. “Maybe I’ll sleep right after dinner.” I mumbled as I took a glance on my homework. “I’ll do some before I eat dinner.” I sighed and sat on my chair.

 

 

            “Sleep well, Marinette.” Papa said as we finished dinner. I nodded to him and left to my room upstairs.

            As I arrived at my room, I took a deep breath and leaned on the nearby wall. Closing my eyes tightly, my mind tried to stay calm after what happened earlier on. I cracked my eye open for a while and scanned the whole room.

            Tikki slept comfortably. After all of the fighting with the akuma and the fact I transformed to Ladybug two times today, it doesn’t surprise me that she slept so early.

            The lights were dim. Some of my books scattered on the table. Some of them were finished, some of them were begging to be finished.

            Some books were scattered from my bag. Near them, laying two envelopes. “Letters? When did I get them?” I questioned myself on my head.

            _Oh. Lunch._ I took a breath and walked to pick it up.

            Two envelopes. With two different colors, red and black. I picked it up and looked at both of them intently.

            The red one. Written with gold ink with cursive writing, just like the first letter I received. The front was filled with my name along with my address. Without any hint of the sender. The back side was written ‘To dearest Marinette’

            I took both letter and put the black one on the table, decided to read the red one first. I sat on the chair and tried to put myself on a comfortable situation.

            As soon as I got myself on a comfortable situation, I opened the letter and examined the paper inside it. It was ripped from a notebook, I guess. The paper was pink decorated with cute emojis.

            _Kaomoji to be exact._ I told myself.

Dearest Marinette

            I giggled to myself. They always flatter me whenever I read their message, even though it’s a pretty simple one.

It has been a while since I sent you a letter.

Sending this beautiful letter to you using the same way I used before

Just made me uncomfortable for a reason

So I thought to send this to you using mail

Just like how people send letters

 

I’ve been observing you lately

How you actually defend someone from Chloe

Well even though it led you to an unexpected and maybe uneasy situation

Aside from that I actually felt how my admired person is so much mature and nice

I felt proud for a moment

 

Even though I felt like a creep for staring for you

Like for a long time

But I just felt happy just seeing you

 

I wish you’ll be alright

Hopefully I have the courage to reveal myself to you

Well it would be long

Because I’m a nervous person by nature

 

This ends the letter

Please expect more in the future

 

Love,

Your secret admirer (^w’)/

 

            I smiled at the letter. They actually ended the letter with the kaomoji. Judging from the letter, he witnessed the whole argue with Chloe and also that accident—accidentally kissed Nathanael. They might felt uncomfortable, seeing how they admired me.

            I brushed off the possibility of the sender being jealous and snatched off me like they’re being possessive towards me.

            I put aside the pink-colored letter and picked the black one. I slowly examined it,

            It was written in white ink, tidy and they added some hearts on the letter. Like the last letter, it has no sender. They must’ve decided to keep their selves as anonymous.

            I opened the letter slowly and found another paper with red-rose-colored paper. It smelled like blooming roses in a beautiful garden with butterflies fluttering around, adding more charms on the garden.

            As I opened the letter, I realized that there’s an actual rose glued on the paper along with a few drawings of other flowers. There’s also some ladybug drawings that were drawn so detailed.

Dear princess Marinette Dupain-Cheng

 

I humbly apologize that I made this letter ladybug-themed

I am so confused about what would I write to match the beautifulness of you

Well, at last, I decided to write this ladybug-themed

Like our superhero, Ladybug

Lame, isn’t it?

 

Well I honestly thought that drawing Ladybug on this letter

Would show how much you resemble with her

Brave, strong, charming,

As if you’re the one who protects the innocents from evil

 

Well you might have experienced some things in the past

That might made you uncomfortable in a way

Well, whenever you are feeling down

Please know that there’s this boy who always concerned about you

 

Even though I couldn’t show myself to you

I really felt like I wanted to comfort you personally

But looking at my personality

I guess not

 

That’s why whenever I felt that you’re somehow in trouble

I will always give you letters

That hopefully will comfort you instead of me

 

If you wish to write to me

Do please put it on your table after school

I will always check on it

 

And please don’t try to find out who I am

I felt uneasy whenever someone caught me doing something unusual

 

Thanks for reading this letter

Hope you will be well

 

From your secret admirer


	10. Thoughts and Girl's talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry for this really really late update. I may or may not forget about Archive of our own. I have a loads of chapter to post right now so yeah. I actually update more on FF.net and Tumblr so yeah

"Haaaa…" I closed my eyes forcefully while laying restless on my bed. Two hours since dinner and I haven't gotten any sleep. I even couldn't step between the boundaries of sleep and awake.

Even though Tikki told me to go to sleep, my body and mind doesn't obey her well. Staying up late just made me to think about things. Things like today, the day before, and other things.

Well for things like today, all I could think was Nathanael, Chat Noir, and Adrien. Those three human being who literally haunted my mind for hours. Maybe the thing that connect them all was today's akuma, which I didn't appreciate it well.

Nathanael. Today he saved me by camouflage himself as me, to distract the akuma plus take any risk what would the akuma do to me instead of him. He left a bittersweet feeling inside me. Seeing him got terrified after his fall from the tower, seeing how he tried to show strong in front of me so I could save myself, seeing how he doesn't tell anything about him camouflaging himself.

He just left a feeling inside me.

The next human being that haunts me well is Adrien. Sure he was one of my crushes and I'm a bit delighted how he saved me from the akuma's friend, Fluer from trying to flirt with me with his disgusting ways, but something inside me was telling me to look away from him as if he wasn't the one I'm searching for.

But maybe everything was different if Adrien doesn't look so scary when he saved me. His stare was clearly like a predator taunting his prey. Everyone who saw that definitely going to be afraid,

Then there's this other guy who wasn't that different from the model, Chat Noir. This guy who accompanied me for a few months as my partner for saving Paris gave me a shocking revolution. He looked so protective when Marinette—I mean, Nathanael in disguise—got thrown. Maybe he had some feelings towards me?

That's nearly impossible. We seldom talk to each other. We seldom exchange information about each other. We seldom communicate with each other. So all of this talk about Chat had feelings was impossible in the first place, right?

Unless…

I shook my head from the possibility he knew Marinette in real life.

 _It's creepy. He already stalks me much as Ladybug. Thinking him stalking me in real life just…_ I sighed at the thought and adjusted my position to a comfortable situation. Sleep started to control my brain. I slowly closed my eyes as I thought one particular person that has been on my mind since purifying the akuma.

_Nathanael…_

* * *

 

"Marinette! Alya's here!"

I slowly opened my eyes at my mother's shout from below. I glanced at my clock.  _7:30AM. what is she going to do in this morningness time?_ I slowly mumbled below my blanket.

Hearing my door creaked, I slowly lifted my head to see who it is. Well, even though I knew well who entered my room. "Alya…" I called in drowsiness. "What are you doing in this morningness breeze?"

I heard Alya chuckled. "I never could understand your dictionary, Marinette." She sat on my chaise as she speak. I scratched my head as I blinked my eyes to sway away my tired state.

"What brings you here, Alya?" I asked once again.

Alya staring me intently as I descended the stairs. "I was a bit worried about yesterday since you were chased by Double-Cross and got thrown by Ladybug."

 _Oh yeah… I was._  I slowly mumbled and yawned to it.

"Are you okay…?" She slowly asked.

My head slowly replayed all the scenes that happened yesterday. Losing my focus, I remembered how I slowly approached the akuma so my friends could escape, how Nathanael dragged me outside, how Nathanael sacrificed himself to save me, how he willing to get caught by Double-Cross, how Chat Noir got so desperate to help me, lastly, how Nathanael got thrown from the Eiffel Tower.

All events that happened yesterday was going in circle from me until Nathanael. "Marinette…?" Alya snapped me out from my stare without focus.

I looked around and slowly realized what I'm doing. "Alya, actually there's something I need to tell you about yesterday."

Alya's head perked up as she heard me. I began to tell her from the very beginning. From the incident of Fluer and Adrien, what happened when Nathanael dragged me out from the classroom, until how the akuma wasn't exactly Fluer but his kouhai—meaning junior in Japanese—who actually adores his senior so much.

"Well I might understand how the victim feels." I finished off. "When someone we look up felt so down, we could do nothing but feeling sad about him."

Alya nodded, agreeing what I said. "So," She opened her mouth for the first time since I explained what actually happened. "I guess we should say thank you to Nathanael. I mean, after all what happened."

I stared at Alya with a dumb look. "Oh, yeah."

"Also, you might gave him something in return. You know, as a sign of appreciation."

"Like, clothes…?"

Alya snickered, "something that you could make would be special."

I nodded thoughtfully and bit my inner lip while thinking what would I gave him. "A hoodie?"

"Girl, you could make him gloomier than before." Alya chuckled.

I glanced at my surroundings, hoping I could find some inspiration or something. As soon as my eyes caught my table, my eyes widen in realization. "A place to put his drawing supplies!"

"Great idea!" Alya exclaimed. "How are you going to make that stuff?"

I stopped myself as I realized it. "I don't know."

Alya face palmed herself with a smile, "Well, I think we need to move fast girl. We're going to be late if we postpone ourselves more." She said as she pointed the clock.

I glanced at it for a moment and I realized that it's already 8:18AM. "Gosh, I got too excited telling you stories."

"Well, we could talk more after you prepare yourself for school and went to school before its too late."

I snickered at her and opened my door. "Oh, remind me to tell you about the love letter I got yesterday."

"What?" Alya widen her eyes.

I snickered, "I got those two somehow."

"Two? Are you serious?"

"Well, I'll tell you later. Would you let me to take a shower at least, Ms. Cesaire?"

Alya calmed herself out and gave a reassuring smile. "Yes, Ms. Dupain-Cheng. Go on and take a shower."


	11. A Certail Agreste's Confession

          “Seriously? They are totally romantic and great at the same time.” Alya squealed as soon as I finished telling her about the love letters. She slammed the locker as soon as she finished squealing like a typical fangirl.

          I nodded cheerfully at her, “The thing is, these two letters are from two different writers and they had sent me a letter to me before.” I gripped my chin, starting to think about related facts. “The second letter did tell me that they’ll pick my reply after school if I want.”

          Alya tilted her head slightly, “Why don’t you try to know about them?”

          “They said that they didn’t want me to find out, which made me being left in curiosity.” I sighed and closed my locker slowly. _The second letter did get me right._ I thought as soon as I remembered some of the lines.

_Well I honestly thought that drawing Ladybug on this letter_

_Would show how much you resemble with her_

          I am in fact, Ladybug. The only thing is, no one knows about my identity except me and Tikki. I sighed at the fact and decided to brush off the theory that he might know my identity but tried to hide it.

          “Let’s get to class then. My legs are starting to get cramped.” I nudged Alya and walked slowly to class while Alya tailing me behind. I silently rubbed my bag to make sure I brought the sweater that I plan to give Nathanael as a brief apology. As I felt a nudge, I walked straight to the classroom.

 

 

          As soon as I entered the classroom, the first thing I saw was a certain red-haired boy who was sketching some things at the moment, not paying attention to anything. Just living inside his artificial world of fantasy and fictional. Judging from the looks of him, no one could even disturb him.

          Alya eventually realized my pointless gaze and said, “If you want to talk to him, maybe you could do it now.”

          _Yes, talk to him._ That’s what I’m trying to do for the past day. I walked toward Nathanael’s table—while dropping my bag on my table in progress—and gulped some stray saliva inside my mouth. _It was never this nerve-wrecking._

          I took a deep breath as soon as I stopped in front of his table. “Nathanael?” I called.

          There’s a brief silence as no one moved as if Nathanael doesn’t hear me at all but Nathanael looked up to see who’s talking with his bright cyan eyes. “Marinette? What is it?”

          I unconsciously licked my upper lip and said my hanging thoughts, “I—Uh, talk—with you!!—Maybe no, wait, I mean, Talking with you, please?”

          Nathanael’s eyes blinked fast a few times but cracked up a few cheerful chuckles. “Okay? What did you want to talk about?”

          I bit my lip, preventing more stuttering to him. “Could we talk outside? Privately maybe?”

          He let out a warming smile, “Sure, after I packed up my things for a while, kay? You should go ahead, I’ll meet you beside the staircase.” I nodded at him and looked at Alya’s direction who gave me a thumbs-up to me, offering motivation. I walked slowly to my table and racked my bag.

          This morning, I put one of my favorite knitted sweaters inside my bag, still considering if I gave him or not, since it’s one of my creation that made with extra care—plus knitting isn’t my strong point. But I’m pretty satisfied with this.

          However right now, as soon as I saw the sweater, my mind doesn’t hesitate anymore. _I’ll give him_ , those thoughts twirled around my head, never leaving my mind. I took it and walked outside, passing some students on the hallways.

 

 

          I silently waited, leaning on the side of the staircase while gripping the sweater tightly. The scenario that I’m currently going through similar to the one which ends with someone confesses their true love to the other. Will the ending occurred to me right now?

          Or maybe, something more accidental?

          Like, blurting embarrassing stories. Confessing that the other one wasn’t the one I want, that I got someone else on my mind. All of these just went without any certain plot.

          “Marinette…?” A faint voice rang on my ears. I slowly looked up, expecting Nathanael to come. But it wasn’t him. It was the other guy who continuously haunting my mind.

          Adrien Agreste.

          “What are you doing here?” He absent-mindedly played his bag strap on his fingers. “Class is going to start in 30 minutes, you know.”

          “Yes, I know.” I smiled at him, warmly, while mustering some courage to talk clearly at him. “I’m waiting for someone.”

          He let a thoughtful hum, eyes never leaving mine. As time passes, it starting to become an awkward situation. “Uhhh, Adrien?” I cracked the cold silence.

          His focus came back and looked like he was thinking something. “It’s nothing.” Despite what he said, he walked closer to me until it left tens of centimeters between us. “I have something to tell you.”

          I opened my mouth to protest but words hanged on my mouth. “Adrien…?”

          “How do you felt towards me?” He spat.

          Blue-bell eyes of mine widen up. I didn’t expect that at all. I looked down at my feet for a moment, considering my feelings. True enough, my feelings towards Adrien has loosen up a bit but unsureness hit me. “I don’t know…”

          He just stand there, waiting for more answers from me. My chest felt tighten, like a situation that corners me much. “I had a crush on you.”

          “I know that much.”

          My head jerked up to him and stared his eyes that refused to look back. _What…?_

Adrien’s face filled with guilt, grief, and… empty. He let out a small and whimpering smile, it was sour. His smile looked sour and lack of light. “I know that you had a crush on me. I always thought it was those crushes that people would have in admiration.”

          _That’s right. I’m not the only one who have a crush on Adrien._ I thought. _Anyone would thought that it was simply out of admiration._

          “But still it bothers me.” Adrien confessed. “I always tried to brush it off and thinking that it’s only an admiration crush.” He dropped his smile and gaze without focus. “The way you stutter on, trying to talk to me, greeting me every morning despite you sometimes couldn’t make a coherent sentence.”

          “It all left on my memory.” It made me thinking that I might be inside a dream. Either if it’s a dream or a nightmare. This couldn’t happen. It’s too unbelievable.

          Adrien looked at my eyes at last, after a few times looking away. “It made me felt like I might have a crush on you.”

          _It was unbelievable, all right._ There is no way, a person like Adrien Agreste could have a crush on me. This is a dream.

          I quickly slapped myself hard and pulled my twin tails in frustration. At the same time, I felt like it’s enough. I don’t want to listen more. “This is a dream… There is no way this is reality.” I muttered. The red sweater I’ve been holding all along dropped behind me with a thud. I didn’t care about it right now. There’s more to worry.

          “But it is,”

          The voice made me wondered more about what exactly happened. “Adrien, I’m sorry.” Suddenly, my head wondered about why I felt sorry. Then, I decided, “for everything.”

          “There’s nothing that you need to say that to me. It’s me who needs to say sorry.” He pulled my arms from gripping my twin tails.

“Sorry, Marinette,” He said. A few things flashed on my mind, reminding things about Adrien

“For making you hard,” My whole crush on Adrien.

“For saying things that made you felt offended,” Not telling me who is my secret admirer and spat some light rude things.

“For making you uneasy because of me,” His cold gaze on Fluer that made me scared of him.

“For making mistakes that ends up you being the victim,” Double-Cross.

          “For not protecting nor comfort you when you felt scared,” Eiffel Tower.

          “For sending you things that I shouldn’t send.” There’s nothing that passed on my head for that statement. _Sending things…?_ Then it clicked on me.

          I bit my lower lip. “Adrien, are you…?”

          “Yeah, I am.” He answered without hesitation. “I sent you some letters to you. Only three but it still counts, no?”

          It’s not hard to figure out which he writes. His block letters were familiar. The reason he talked to me when I was drawing, probably because he wants to slip the letter inside my sketchbook. That makes one.

          The other one should be the one I received along with the other. The red letter. His language on the letter weren’t that different from his usual conversation.

          But which is the third one?

          “Well, I’m about to give you today.” He said as if reading my mind, “The third letter. However, today doesn’t went exactly as planned. So I guess I should give you know.” He racked his bag and took a plain white letter with gold border around it. “Also, I want to give you this.”

          He took out a bundle of flowers. I recognize some of them. Mostly was Purple Hyacinth, Iris, and some Marigold. “Would you forgive me, Marinette?”

          “Of course, why wouldn’t I forgive you?”

          Adrien smiled at me and slipped another flower inside the bundle. “Hydrangea. It was a bit hard to find those flowers around here.”

          I blinked at Adrien as I draped the red sweater that I dropped a few moments ago on my shoulders. “Is there some kind of meaning here?”

          He smiled at me, warmly which is different from before. It’s like he has been freed by hard restraints. “There is. I learned much about flowers language so I know much.” He said and started to point out flowers, “Purple Hyacinth, it symbolizes as begging for forgiveness and sorrows which describes me well before I told you everything.”

          I noted it inside my head. Then continued to watch Adrien. “Iris, The friendship between us means much to me. Faith and Hope.”

          I blinked, “Faith and Hope?”

          He chuckled slowly, “I have faith on you to search a better person than me while hoping the best for you, Marinette.”

          I nodded at him thoughtfully but snapped back, “What?”

          He smiled at me while ignoring my demand for more details, “Hydrangea, Thank you for understanding me.”

          I smiled shyly at his statement. I took out the hydrangea and gave it back to Adrien. “I should’ve said the same thing to you, Adrien. Thank you for understanding my situation.”

          He happily receives and the school bell rang. “Our call has come, dear.”

          I smirked at him, “Yes, yes. Shall we go then?” We walked towards the school, slowly, together. But something clicked inside me as soon as I stepped on the school halls. “How about Marigold?”

          Adrien stared at me with his green forest eyes for a moment and decided to tell me, “Grief jealousy.” He told me slowly, “I envy someone who I know very well. Plus I’m jealous that he got a better chance on getting your heart.”

          My memories got back on a stem of Marigold that lays on my table a few days ago, “Was that you?” Adrien who doesn’t seem to follow what I’m thinking tilted towards me to see my face. “The one who put the Marigold a few days ago. Was that you?”

          Adrien shook his head, “This is the first time I got you a flower, Marinette.”

          My mind wondered as I walked ahead to the classroom, “Then who will it be?”

          “I know him well.” He said while whispering some words afterwards “It’s no doubt that he is the one.”

          I looked up to him as we entered the classroom, “I don’t understand, Mr. Agreste.”

          “Read my letter. You’ll know.” He said and sat on his chair, leaving me in confusion.

          I put the flowers on my table. Then, I realized I forgotten something important. I dashed towards Nathanael’s table and quickly wanted to say sorry.

          “Nathanael…”

          Said man looked at me with slight lifeless eyes, he must’ve felt irritated. “I’m sorry I didn’t have the chance to say to you this morning.”

          He just nodded thoughtfully and averted his gaze, silently, away from me. I took the sweater off my shoulders and put it in front of him, “Take this as an apology. I’m sorry, there’s—I didn’t know Adrien wants to talk to me this morning.”

          “It’s fine.” He said for the first time in this conversation. “You shouldn’t give me things like this. Anyway, it’s not your fault. It’s mine, to make you waiting and—“

          “Please don’t blame yourself.” I said quickly. “It’s mine and I need to take responsibility from it. I…” Words left my mouth for a moment, there’s nothing that I need to say right now. “I want you to be here at lunch. There’s something I need to tell you today.”

          He pushed the sweater to me, “The sweater, I shouldn’t receive it.”

          I quickly backed away, “I’ll received it at lunch and after we settle things up, okay?” I didn’t wait for his reply. I quickly sat on my chair and saw that Adrien gave me an encouraging gaze with a smirk. _Go on._ The smile says. _I’ve gave you things to you, no? Use it for yourself._

I quickly opened the letter without hesitation, not like before. There’s nothing that could back me away right now. The answer might lie inside it.

          The letter wasn’t anything fancy. It’s literally like a formal letter but written. White ripped paper with black ink, which is pen.

 

          _Marinette,_

_This is Adrien. There’s some things I want to clear off with you. Using letters might be not that efficient but I couldn’t even say it clearly in front of a mirror. So this is my last choice. I’ve been sending you several letters. But just to be blunt, it doesn’t really give you effects. I’m a bit down for that._

_I’ve been crushing at you for the past month. Been suspecting you that you’re Ladybug. That might be not relevant but really, I want you to know._

_For a few weeks, I’ve been competing with a guy that we all know. But I couldn’t say his name. We have a deal for not revealing each other’s identity to you. However, he did saved your life, comfort you many times, be there for you._

_There’s this accident that I couldn’t got out from my head. Accident which Nathanael and you accidentally kissed. It ragged up my head like crazy, making me realize that I’ve fallen more to your heart. Shocking? Truly. Disappointment? Maybe yeah. Jealous? Of course._

_But for a moment, I felt that it might be fate. In other side, I’m glad it’s Nathanael. He’s a nice guy so even if you got feelings for him, I don’t have the need to worry._

_The purpose of this letter actually to tell you something about recent accidents. Please think about the previous events and consider your feelings about it. Don’t let yourself sucked in more in confusion. Watching you might be entertaining but I doubt you like it._

_The thing is, remember all of the accidents. It might be no coincidence, you know?_

_From your ‘not anymore but still’ secret admirer,_

_Adrien Agreste._


	12. Down and Depressed Becomes A Smile

          “Huh? Nathanael’s not here?” I asked at Adrien as he left his locker.

          Adrien just nodded at me, “I saw him packing his things fast, so yeah, he rushed to the outside like there’s someone tailing him.”

          I lowered my head as I stared at my feet, feeling down for the information. “You think he hates me?”

          Adrien closed his locker, “Maybe.” He faced me and let out a sigh, He mumbled something like “When someone saw his crush with his love-rival, I guess this would happen.” It sounds so vague and mumbled so I asked at Adrien for confirmation.

          He just shrugged it off and said, “It’s nothing. I… just remembered a story that I read last night.” While walking toward the exit.

          I nodded at him and followed Adrien and stared at him, “It felt weird, isn’t it?” I lowered my head as I felt Adrien gaze pointed at me. “We just talked something important that might affect our friendship but here we are, talking randomly like nothing happens.”

          Adrien chuckled, “Well, just to be honest, even if it’s like that, I do hope you’ll talk with me as always—minus the stutter of course” I playfully smacked his arm and looked at his cheerful eyes briefly. “It somehow hurts me, but it won’t make me crawled in sorrow. I guess, I’m kind of glad?”

          “Glad?” I grabbed my chin for a moment. “Glad that I didn’t approve you or something?”

          “Yeah, that.” Adrien pointed out. “If you somehow approve it, I might somehow realize that it wasn’t true love or something?”

          I hummed thoughtfully, _He might have a point._

          Adrien sighed, “By the way, wasn’t your meeting with Nathanael was on lunch? How come you chased him now? It’s already go-home time, you know.”

          I face palmed my forehead for a moment and groaned slightly, “You just realized that _now,_ Mr. Young Agreste?” Adrien just let out a small whimper and a small apology to make himself a bit sorry. “Well, good thing you realized. He went to his house at lunch and didn’t came back until the last minute.”

          “You don’t know his house address?”

          I groaned once again with a roll of my eyes, “If I know, maybe I won’t search for him right now.”

          “You got a point, haha.” His laugh was dull and full of recklessness. _Maybe I’m not the one who isn’t reckless._ I thought to myself and saw Adrien’s car parked in front of the school.

          I bid a farewell to him on the staircase, “Good luck on your photoshoot, Mr. Famous Model.”

          “Oh gosh, could you please stop with the nicknames?” He massaged his forehead for a moment and bid me farewell as well. He looked at me once again once he reached the bottom of the staircase. “Think about your feelings this night, kay? Give a thought at what happened to you and make a conclusion. I’ll wait for your answers tomorrow.”

          I blinked a few times in confusion at Adrien. But he just let a chuckle and went inside his car like it’s nothing. I only could sigh and went home like usual.

 

 

         

          “What is it, dear? You look tired so much.” Papa pointed up.

          I looked up for a while then lowered my head to the food in front of me without any appetite. “It’s nothing important.” We were having dinner earlier today since my dad have to bake for Mrs. Chamack’s family gathering. I did volunteer to help them but they told me to have a break for myself.

But here I am, sighing in distress, stressing about small stuffs.

          Mama caressed my cheek with the back of her hand carefully, “You sure? It doesn’t have much connections with the latest akuma attack, right?” Her worrying tone made me feel bad for causing her and Papa to worry much.

          I sighed. _It does have the connection._ I solemnly thought.

          “Maybe you should rest early.” Papa said. “I don’t want you to collapse on school because you overworked yourself.”

          I smiled and drank the remaining water on my glass. “Thank you, Papa, Mama.” I kissed their cheeks and started to ascend the stairs.

          My mother smiled at me, “If you need some talking, feel free to knock our door, Marinette.”

          I let a small smile, “Thanks.”

          As I opened the door to my room, Tikki greeted me with a smile, a messy mouth, and a cookie on her hand. “Welcome back, Marinette. You’re back early.” She gulped the cookie inside her mouth. “Not having any appetite?”

          I nodded and entered my room with a weak smile. With a tired sigh, I slumped myself on my chaise. “I can’t get my head relaxed.”

          Tikki flew toward me and patted my nose, “I know you’re strong, Marinette, so you definitely will finish your problems soon.” The ladybug-god was really an encouraging one, whenever I went down, she’ll be there for me

          “Hey, Tikki.” I mumbled. “Can I stroll on the rooftops for a while? Just to clean my head off.”

          Despite the randomness, Tikki nodded and ate her remaining cookie, letting me to transform and jumped across the sky with my yo-yo.

 

 

          As I jumped around with my yo-yo, I took a peek at the glowing Eiffel Tower. Landing on one of the nearby rooftop, I scanned my surroundings. The tower was crowded, filled with laughter and sounds of music playing.

          There’s a crowd surrounding people dancing, clapping hands as they watched other’s to dance. Pairs danced with energy and a big smile covered their face. Clasping each other hands, they enjoy their dance partner with enthusiasm inside them. _It must be fun, dancing around like that._

          “Ladybug?” A familiar voice kicked in.

          I glanced down and saw a familiar red-haired boy, Nathanael standing below while bringing his sketchbook in hand. I smiled toward the boy, “Hey! Long time no see.” I jumped down and landed beside him. Still putting a smile on my face, I studied his face carefully, “Should we sit together?” I pointed a nearby bench which was far enough from the crowd but close enough to see Eiffel Tower glimmering in front of us.

          After buying us a few drinks, we sat together in silence. My memory still lingered at today’s incident. Adrien does leave a trace on my memory after that, but what he gave me was not unsureness, but assurance, confidence, and faith. It does have a calming feeling inside my chest.

          “Uhm…” The boy beside me cracked the ice that covered us, I replied with a single yes while smiling recklessly—for lingering my mind away from reality. “Do you always come to Eiffel Tower, Ladybug?”

          I startled at his question for a moment, “Not really. I usually came here when I need to refresh my mind.” I looked at the glowing tower with admiration, “It sometimes calm you, right?”

          He sighed, not in satisfaction, but in a weary manner. “Sometimes it does, but today, I don’t get the effect much.” He took a sip from his milk tea that he bought earlier. “I got a tired day today, both my mind and body seem couldn’t heal.” He took his sketchbook while looking at his art, as if he’s judging them.

          “Well, I guess we’re the same.” Nathanael’s face doesn’t budge from his sketchbook; he just gave me a small hum. “Even though today wasn’t my time of patrolling Paris, I just need to stroll around and clear my mind.”

          I glanced at Nathanael. His face looked quite glum and dark while sketching some things on his sketchbook. “Does something bothering you until now, Nathanael?”

          Nathanael’s face perked a bit, “Ah, you called my name again?”

          I jolted at his words, “D-Does that makes you uncomfortable?”

          He shook his head while smiling tenderly, “Not really, I just wondering how you know my name.” _Oh, cockroach. I forgot I’m Ladybug._ I silently cursed inside my head. “But that’s not a problem here. Well, if you’re wondering if something bothering me, well there is.”

          I stayed silent, asking without words that he should continue. “The thing is this, I saw someone I like…” He lowered his voice, “She got confessed by my rival.”

          _Rival…?_ I wondered who this rival was. Nathanael doesn’t seem a person that would have a rival.

          “I don’t really know how it went.” He gulped his saliva nervously, “but they came back happily, like there’s something blooming inside them.” Even if I don’t really know his crush, I don’t really like the word ‘blooming’ when he said them. “So, I just thought that he got accepted.

          “I felt that I just lost to a competition that I made. It felt so humiliated and hurt.” He put a lower voice at the last word. Every people that saw his face right now would say that he wasn’t lying at all. His face does look hurt and lonely, as if he has been betrayed by his own trusted partner.

          “Well, I have a feeling he would. He was popular, after all. She also got a crush on him, it doesn’t feel surprising.” Nathanael sighed and laid back to the bench. “Everyone who saw them would say that they fit right away, and I’m just…” A dark glint showed on his eyes. “I’m just someone who should stay back and support them whatever they doing.”

          I called his name slowly, maybe I was trying to calm him down, but anyone would know that it won’t have any effect. “But I couldn’t help it. I felt like that, and every person in this world know that we couldn’t control our feelings. I just don’t know how to calm myself…”

          “It sounds like that crappy drama, isn’t it? Sorry.”

          I looked down at my fiddled fingers, “Don’t be sorry for that. You shouldn’t be sorry for something you can’t really control.” I bit my lower lip, probably trying to figure out how to calm myself and him down.

          “I think you shouldn’t say something like that…” I mumbled under my breath, so low that I would say that it being carried by the sudden fast wind. “What if he was saying sorry to her or maybe saying something like projects?”

          He stayed silent, “If it was, why did he talk to her in a secluded place and… he was close to her like… close.” He gestured his hands weirdly, I couldn’t even follow what he actually meant.

          I looked away from Nathanael and glanced up to the bright tower. I thought up about what happened earlier with Adrien. We were close, but the thing was I didn’t accept him. In fact, he said it himself that he lost and surrender from trying to get my affection. “What if there’s something important they wanted to talk, but they didn’t want anyone else to hear?” Those words slipped out from my mouth.

          Nathanael stared at me, unbelieving my guess. “It shouldn’t be like that…”

          “What if…” I started again, “What if they wanted to talk like family issues?” I looked at him. “If I’m in that position, I didn’t want anyone else to hear me out.”

          “HE SAID HE LIKES HER!” Nathanael’s scream was unexpected. In my whole life, I never saw Nathanael screamed like that. In frustration and in grief. I murmured a small apology but he didn’t mind it and saying it was his fault.

          Nathanael was silent after that. I was silent after hearing how frustrated he was. Both of us didn’t dare to said anything until Nathanael started again, “After I heard such a thing, I ran and didn’t want to hear anything anymore.” He bit his lips slowly, “I was a jerk.”

          “You aren’t. Anyone would do the same if they were on your position.” I calmed him down. He tilted his spine forward, to hide his sad face from me. Even with his bangs and his fingers covering, he couldn’t hide that he was totally hurt towards it.

          He was obedient as I soothe him up with stroking his back slowly. Nathanael nodded and let out small whimpers, quiet but loud enough for both of us to hear. “In the end…” Nathanael murmured slowly with a low voice, lower than he always had. “In the end, I’m a kid who doesn’t even have the guts to confess my own feelings to my crush.”

          I bit my own lower lip, shutting me up and letting him to continue, “After two years, there’s never a single day that I could spend it with her alone, without anyone disturbing.” He chuckled weakly, “Let alone talk about my feelings.”

          “Hey,” I called him slowly. I watched him to tilted his head slightly. His face was calm, but still red. “Don’t say that to yourself, Nathanael.”

          He sat straight up and stared the ground, “Why? It’s reality.”

          “Don’t you think Ladybug doesn’t have any crush, boy.” I talked, starting to match my alter ego that I left a few moments ago. “I encounter my crush a few times, even in this suit. And I can’t even stop stuttering in front of him.”

          The brave and proud Ladybug was back, to give a civilian a push. Not only a civilian, but an important one. Important enough that it will make my own life a change. “What shall I do… she probably hates me. I mean, I tried kidnapping her once.”

          “Do you think she still harboring a grudge?”

          Nathanael let a small grunt, thinking about possibilities of his own crush. “I think no. She’s not that kind of person. She forgives people, even if it’s a bad one. She has a golden heart.”

          “Then, she forgives you also.” I smiled, encouraging him to smile also.

          He sighed gladly. “So, I think I should talk to her more?”

          I chuckled as I saw him smile, “You have the answer yourself, Nathanael.” I stood straight up and looked at him.

          His face wasn’t the dark face that held grief and sadness like before. It held brightness, even if it was a tint, I was glad. Not because he might be a victim of HawkMoth, but because he could overcome his problems.

          “Thank you, Ladybug.” Nathanael smiled warmly. “I think I know what I should do. Thanks to you.”

          I couldn’t help but smile at him. “No problem.” I gazed around at the crowded tower. “I think I need to go back. It’s getting late.”

          He nodded, “Once more, thanks. Be careful on your way back!”

          “I’m Ladybug, you know?” I unhooked my yo-yo.

          He chuckled, “Of course I know. Just be careful.”

          I nodded and give my thanks to him and jumped through the rooftop of Paris. Not only him, I might find an answer for myself. All I need to do was think.

          However, thinking wasn’t an easy task. Maybe I should ask the Agreste to give me more time.


	13. The Ghost Chaser

          Morning. After I spent my night with Nathanael, I jumped to bed without even thinking about others. My decision to ask Adrien for more time was probably a nice thing. My whole life was starting to get wrecked if I continue this cycle.

          As I descended the stairs to the living room, I yawned and dried up my wet hair—after taking a shower. My hair was quite disheveled this morning so I decided to wash my hair—neatly. Mama was preparing breakfast as usual and Papa might be on the bakery, preparing for today’s pastries.

          “Morning, mama!” I kissed her cheek and sat on the dining chair.

          Mama kissed my cheek back, “Morning, dear. How was your sleep last night?” She put a plate—which was breakfast—in front of me.

          “It’s nice. I think I lost some stress.” I looked at my plate, it was porridge. Oriental Porridge, which was Mama and my favorite food when we were staying on China. “Mama…” I mumbled in fascination.

          “I really thought that you need some refreshing.” I looked back and saw Mama’s large smile. “So I woke up early to make you that.” Looking at my mom proudly, I hugged her tightly and started to eat my porridge.

 

 

          When you’re passing a place where something unexpected happened yesterday, you couldn’t help but to remember what happened, right? That’s what I experienced this morning. I passed the side of the stairs, where Adrien and I talked something really important.

          We managed to solve it out but my worry laid on other things. I really hoped Adrien would give me more time to think. Also, I hope Nathanael could take action, after yesterday’s talk, he might found a new motivation.

          I walked straight toward the class, right before I entered class, I heard a few girls chatting around.

          “Hey, Nathanael lent me his sketchbook!” A girl grinning happily.

          The others gasped unbelievably, “How? He thinks his sketchbook a treasure, right?” Girl number two asked for clarification.

          “You guys might not call it _lent_ though. He allowed me to see.” Girl number one flipped her hair, proudly.

          “Oh my gosh, you got the oppurtinity to see his sketchbook?” Girl number three gasped, feeling so shocked, as if she was betrayed.

          Girl number one nodded enthusiasmly. “Well, I love him so much! I even turned down Mellark! Gosh, I really want Nathanael to love me.”

          “That’s rude! I want him to love me too!”

          “Me too!”

          I stared at their chattering. Nathanael was surprisingly famous. Well, famous enough to be talked by girls. I entered the class and looked around. Nino, Ivan, and Juleka was inside, sitting on their chair. Alix and Mylene were chatting near the window, it seems they were too happy to be disturbed.

          I greeted Nino and sat on my own chair. Since Adrien wasn’t here yet, maybe I’ll try to think about it? That wasn’t a question, at least that what Adrien will tell me if he’s here.

          Just before, girls was talking about Nathanael. Probably that girl was the one who Nathanael crushes? I wasn’t sure about that. Nathanael never mentioned his crush’s name, but he did mention that he heard someone confessed to his crush.

          Surprise, that girl also got confessed by a guy named Mellark—Marinette heard his name from Chloe, who was boasting about how he fell in love with her charms. It looked like the guy surrendered from Chloe and chased other girls.

          After connecting the dots—it’s not an intentional pun—I guessed that the girl might be Nathanael’s crush. Double surprise, the girl was head over heels for Nathanael. If Nathanael made a move, he will have a happy ending and no more misunderstanding between them!

          “That is a great idea. Good job, me!” I whispered happily.

          “What is?” My eyes widen and saw Adrien, putting his bag on his chair and smiled that sent a message like _Marinette, what are you doing? You look quite an idiot!_

          I averted my gaze for a while, “Uhh, nothing.”

          Luckily, Adrien shrugged it off. “Have you thought of it?” I shook my head slowly while mumbling an apology. “Guess so. Last night, I thought that you might not have the time to think about all of it.”

          “Because of that, I want some time to rethink.” I deteminedly asked.

          Adrien hummed thoughtfully, “Sure thing. Make sure to tell me your answer after you found it.”

          I nodded, “Thanks, by the way.”

          “No problem, Mari…nette.” His gaze was focused on my back. I turned around and found nothing, so I turned around to Adrien and put my confused face. He sighed and cursed something I couldn’t even hear, “Sorry about that. I just remembered something. Don’t worry about that.”

          I nodded, still didn’t understand with the situation. I sat on my chair and wondered what happened to Adrien, and what happened to the scene behind me. I swore that I saw Adrien’s gaze a bit darker. All of this was a mystery.

 

 

          During lunch, Adrien, Nino, Alya, and I hang out together on a nearby café Alya told us. It was a nice café, a bit crowded but only small chatters and plate clinking were heard. The name was déjeuner café. A weird name because déjeuner literally means lunch. So I took it, the café was for eating lunch?

I shook at the over-thinking. When I saw Adrien, he was glaring at my back. Well, whenever I saw what was happening on my back, there’s nothing. Adrien also denying that there’s something behind me.

          Nino and Alya laughed it off, like Adrien must’ve seen something supernatural or something. Me being me, I guess that doesn’t feel impossible—because we live in a city of akumas and kwamis here.

Maybe Nathanael could make some supernatural creatures in his sketchbook. In his evillustrator form, he could make anything through his drawing. Probably, he could draw something like a little cute hamster for me and we could take care that together.

I sighed in pleasure at the imagination. It was a great idea. I shook my head off from the imaginary scene on my head and started to focus my sight.

          In front of me, Adrien was typing something on his phone. Quite furiously with an irritated face, until Alya called up to him and asked what happened. Looking at the situation, I couldn’t help but feeling curious, right?

          “Hey.” Someone whispered to me. I looked forward and saw Alya and Adrien—who was sitting next to each other—talking so passionate. _Probably about Ladybug_ I silently thought. “Marinette…”

          I looked at Nino and saw he was totally wanted to talk with me, silently. “What is it, Nino?” I slowly asked.

          “You see…” His face looked a bit uneasy. “I’m planning to confess to Alya.”

          I need to close my own mouth to refrain myself from shouting. “You what?” Okay, my muffled voice wasn’t that small.

          “What is what?” I glanced at the other two and I saw them staring at me so intently.

          I glanced at Nino’s desperate face and Alya’s confused face for a few times, “Uhhh, Nino is… uhh, planning to…” I racked up some nice place for a date, just for them. “invite you to the new café near the Eiffel Tower.” I glanced at Adrien, signaling him for help.

          He got my message and nodded, “Well, that’s amazing! Alya, you should go or something.” Adrien’s face looked quite exciting, adding some excitement to the conversation. Maybe a model has it own perks.

          “Oh, really?” Alya glanced at Nino, who was nodding a few times. “I might go, if schedule allows me.”

          I looked at Nino with a wide smile, cheering silently. When I was looking at Adrien, he was whispering to himself. I couldn’t hear most words, but if I somehow connect the words, it might sounds like, “It’s time for me to be the wingman.”

          But I wonder, who was he going to be the wingman for.

 

 

          After our lunch together, Adrien was weird. He might seen something supernatural or something. When he was talking with me—something like meeting up places that was great for me to visit—he always looked back and stared it, as if he was trying to chase away ghosts from my back.

          Quite creepy, if you ask me. To think that my former crush, Adrien Agreste could see ghosts. Plus, he stared on my back. Probably, the ghosts were tailing behind me.

          I shivered at the thought. Ghosts were literally spirits, dead people. Someone might have a grudge towards me and tailed me until I—

          _Okay, I’m going to stop thinking about it._

          The bell rang. Class was dismissed. Ms. Bustier reminded us about the homework that was due 2 weeks from now. While I was tidying up my books, I saw Nathanael dashed towards the exit. He was a bit rushed until it made me wonder if he has an urgent matter or something.

          As I finished tidying my books, I saw Adrien giving a strange look towards the door. _Maybe more ghosts…_ That thought of mine was creepy. Ghosts weren’t something I want to play with.

          “Adrien…” I called him up.

          However, it looked like he was in a rush too. “Sorry, Marinette. I have to go home fast.” Adrien walked faster than usual towards the door.

          “But, dude.” Nino interrupted. “I thought you don’t have photoshoots today.”

          Adrien made an apologetic expression. “Sorry. Urgent matter.” And he dashed like there’s no tomorrow. I heard he called up a name. But I couldn’t muster up a name. Adrien was weird, probably he was really chasing off a ghost.

          Maybe I should call him, _Adrien, The Ghost Chaser_ from now on.


	14. Tears that She Couldn't Explain

          I was very tired that night. I didn’t know why but it was very tired. I tried to but I couldn’t get any sleep. It’s already past eleven and I haven’t gotten any sleep. Nothing actually happened but it’s as if something has been pulling me into problems. I sat on my table, trying to calm myself down.

          I scribbled some sketches but none of them came out nice. It’s like a child’s drawing. I sighed and gave up sketching. Surely, Nathanael would draw nice even though he’s just kidding. Well, I sure jealous of Nathanael. He’s a nice artist, unlike me.

          _Anyway, why did I remember him…_

          It was weird. I almost thought that it’s pretty natural to think about Nathanael when it comes to drawing… As I tried to push off my thoughts, I opened the small drawer on my table. Hopefully, I could find something interesting.

          The first thing my eyes landed on was a pink letter with beautiful cursive letters. I took the opened letter and read the letter once more. As I read them carefully, it didn’t fail to make my heart flutter.

          The one who wrote this letter, must’ve poured their love into words. As if this letter was the person itself.

 

_You’ve stole my affection since I first saw you._

_I always looked up at you, your bravery, your confidence, your sense of justice._

_Being in the same classroom with you since the start of junior high, made me felt happy no matter what._

_I felt grateful above all._

          He thanked me, thought me as a strong figure. However, I knew it wasn’t like that.

          I put the paper down. I solemnly thought that all of these words was too beautiful. Too beautiful to describe me, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. It was too perfect to be me.

          _“She isn’t normal.”_ I widen my eyes at the memory. It suddenly came out, without warning, as if my own memory wanted to make me realize at something.

          _“She’s so special. She’s beautiful, and sweet, and perfect, and I even don’t have enough words to tell how she’s so perfect.”_

I bit my lower lip, it was… frustrating. Why I felt like this letter has a connection with Nathanael? The way he talked to Ladybug on the Eiffel Tower, people would guess that he’s actually worshiping her.

          _Why am I so dense… I couldn’t even figure out all of these things…_

“Marinette…?”

          I quickly raised my head and found Tikki in front of me. “Oh, Tikki? What is it?” I tried to hide off my frustration. It might be best that she didn’t know about my complicated way of thinking.

          Tikki asked as she caress my face slowly, “Marinette, are you okay?”

          “Of course, Tikki! Why not?” My face got a bit hot.

          Tikki looked at me with a worrying look. “Because, Marinette…” She held back. What did she actually figure out? I was worried, but for what…? “Marinette, you are crying.”

          _What…?_

          “Huh? What do you mean, Tikki. I have no reason to cry.” I forced up a smile. It hurts… I didn’t know why but my chest… like it was very tight…

          Tikki put a distance between us, “You look sad, Mari. Tell me if you want.”

          I let a shaky breathe out of my lips, “I don’t know… I don’t know, Tikki… Somehow, it hurts… I don’t even know why I’m crying.”

          “Rest it up, Marinette. It would make you feel better.” Tikki slowly said.

          I nodded with a small sob, _Why did this happen anyway?_

          As I laid down on my bed, I felt comfortable. Maybe, it’s the only thing that could make me comfortable at that time. As I went to sleep, Tikki muttered, “Sorry, I couldn’t do much for you…”

 

 

          The sleep didn’t give me any relaxing vibes. I was still tired. I carried on my usual morning routine and went to school. Something was weird, I noticed. Some of the students talked very carefully, as if something was really happening.

          I wanted to ask Alya about what happened, but unfortunately, Alya’s not here. As I put my bag on my chair, a loud murmur suddenly was heard. I walked fast to figure out what it was.

          What I saw was Adrien. Something was different. This time his face was bruised with some band aid. As he ascended the stairs, our eyes met. He smiled at me tenderly, as if something have just happened to him.

          “Hey, Marinette…” Adrien greeted.

          “Uhh, hey…” I awkwardly said, “Can I ask what happened to you…?”

          Adrien looked surprised at a moment but he let it off. “Well… I may or may not got into a fight with someone.”

          _Adrien? Got into a fight…? That’s impossible?_

          “Hey, Adrien!” I jerked up my face to see Nathanael greeting Adrien. “Oh, hey, Marinette…” He sheepishly said. Surprisingly, his face was… bruised too.

          “Wait! Did you both get into a fight? Who did this to you guys?” I worriedly asked.

          Both of them exchanged a weak smile. Nathanael casted his gaze to the other way and rubbed his neck. “Actually, we… fought against each other.”

          I was surprised, no, surprised wasn’t the correct word. I was shocked, stunned. No words could explain what I was feeling at that moment. I mean, Adrien Agreste with Nathanael Kurtberg??? Fought with each other? Two individuals that I thought would get into fights the least?

          _What happened when I was gone?_

         

 

          In the end, I let them off. What could I do when the school bell already rang? I was about to ask them questions but it’s as if time actually hated me.

          I told this matter to Alya, and from what I could see, she already knew about it. As expected from Alya. She was very informative, indeed. She told me to talk to one of them if I wanted to know more.

          Actually, I was going to do that when lunch came. But, I haven’t figured out who. Nathanael looked very happy this morning, like very determined. I wondered if something was happening to him.

          It’s not like I wasn’t happy about it. But somehow, I felt that he was very far to reach… I didn’t know why.

          To reach what, I wonder…

          I pulled my pigtails in frustration. _What am I thinking anyway… Why I’m so worried about him…_

_Nathanael…_


	15. The Most Honest Feelings

          “So, why did you fight?” I asked Nathanael who was sitting in front of me.

          Actually, I’ve waited to ask that question to Adrien or Nathanael. Of course, the first reason was my curiousity. These two guys never made a fight or something so, how did they got into a fight. A fight between two quiet—no, polite and shy—guys was impossible. However, nothing is impossible. That phrase was actually true.

          Adrien had business with Alya, that’s why I was going to ask it to Nathanael. I really hope that Alya could get a few information from Adrien.

          Nathanael was looking to the other side, obviously didn’t want to look me in the eyes. “Nothing important…” He slowly said. Nathanael and I were hanging out at the café I went with Alya, Nino, and Adrien yesterday, Dejeuner Café. We sat on the second floor, on the terrace. Not much people were there, it was really calming.

          I just sighed and took a sip on my drink. I really hope that Nathanael could just tell me what’s wrong. I couldn’t help but feeling worried about him. “Why?” A question came. I looked up and saw Nathanael’s worried face. “You were mumbling. Why would you worry about me?”

          That question demanded me an answer that I didn’t have. “I… Of course, I would…” I wanted to speak louder but why my voice failed me. I whispered, “I mean, you’re a classmate and such.”

          That didn’t sound very sincere… It doesn’t came from my heart. Nathanael put a silence between both of us. We didn’t look at each other at that silence. It was pretty awkward… I didn’t know what to do either.

          “Marinette…” He broke up the silence. “Do you still have that handkerchief that I gave you?”

          _Handkerchief…?_

He slowly bit his lower lip. The atmosphere was definitely awkward for us…

          I slowly took my bag and opened it. The handkerchief that he gave me, at that day, I never took it out from my bag. I took it out and gave it to Nathanael. Upon receiving, he put it between both of us. On the middle of the table.

          “Mari… Do you still remember when and why I gave you my handkerchief…?” He stared at the handkerchief with a blank stare, as if his mind wasn’t there.

          That moment when I receive my handkerchief. I was a crying mess, worrying over Adrien. I still loved Adrien that day. But when did my feelings for that blonde boy fade? When Adrien confessed to me, I felt—weird. Like, something was wrong.

          “I gave you that when you were…uhm, worried about Adrien, right?” Nathanael cut off my train of thoughts. He looked at me with melancholic eyes. I couldn’t describe it, it was like, begging for something or maybe regretting something.

          I nodded slowly at him, still looking down at my fidgeted fingers. “At that time, I was a fool.” I started, “I didn’t know what to do… I mean, that whole accident, didn’t hold any meaning for Adrien… He might only see it as a normal school accident or something.”

          I peeked up for a second, to see Nathanael listening intently at me. “I consider both of you as special… I never doubt that. Everyone was special to me.” I licked my lower lip as nervousness washed over me. “But… why…” Both of my eyes became blurry. “why… whenever I remember that day… Everytime I remember what happened, my feelings would give a small tug.”

          “I don’t know what it is… I never know. Maybe never will.” I mumbled slowly. “I just… worried over one person…and it’s not Adrien.” My words started to fail me. “That’s why… whenever I remember the time you gave me that handkerchief, I began to wonder. For what reason did I cry…”

          I bit my tongue and looked straight at Nathanael’s eyes. “I’m too blind to know! I’m very… oblivious about myself. I’m too dense!” I knew tears were falling hard. My breath was ragged. I was too frustrated. “I’m sorry… for…”

_For what actually…_

          Nathanael slowly left his seat. Maybe he was already tired of me. Well, how wouldn’t… I’m a mess, everyone would know. A lump on my throat stopped me from talking.

          _I don’t want him to leave! I want him to stay! I don’t know why but I wanted him to…_

“It’s okay, Marinette. I’m here!” A sudden hug engulfed my small body. The voice I wanted to hear, was there, comforting me. He even kneeled, just to comfort the weakling me _. He is… too nice. I don’t deserve him! Why did I actually… want him to be mine…?_

          _What… did I just thought?_

          “Marinette…” Nathanael whispered to my ear. A tingling feel attacked my heart. My whole body was heating up. Was it because of the frustration I felt up or… was it embarrassment? Or maybe it was more?

          “I… love you.”

          Time stopped for my world. The shocking words that came out from the man who had me on his embrace made me unable to react fast. The words that I probably wanted to hear all these days, actually came out from the man that I wanted.

          “I love you, Marinette. Seeing you blaming yourself made me hurt, as if being shot by a bullet thousand times.” He slowly recited his words on my ear. Hot breath and sweet words, mixed into one. I even wondered what should I do. I couldn’t move, I couldn’t react. I didn’t know what was going on.

          _Everything felt like a dream…_

“I always loved you since the time I met you…” Nathanael kept hugging me like that, didn’t move an inch, even a milimeter. “The way you smiled at me, was glued on my memories. It never came off until now. I was… an awkward guy back then, but you gave me that reassuring smile that I will do great. And, in the end, I managed to survive until now.”

 

_You’ve stole my affection since I first saw you._

_I always looked up at you, your bravery, your confidence, your sense of justice._

_Being in the same classroom with you since the start of junior high, made me felt happy no matter what._

_I felt grateful above all._

         

          A part from a letter suddenly made me clicked. The lines from the first love letter that I’ve received, it was…

          “But I was afraid at that time. Even though I realized that I loved you, I never could make a move and eventually a lot of people came to steal away your affection.”

         

_However, in the other side, I’m afraid._

_Afraid to tell you who I am._

_Afraid to reveal myself._

_And the last thing, Afraid to tell that I love you with all my heart._

 

          Nathanael sighed and released his hug and looked sincerely at my blue orbs. “I don’t really want to force you to go out with me and such, even though I wanted that to happen. I wanted everything was based on your decision.”

          The red-head’s fingers slowly brushed off the falling tears from my cheeks. All I could see at that time, was Nathanael himself. Everything looked so blurred. I sobbed. Cried. Hide my face under my palm was the only thing I could do. I couldn’t show my weak face to Nathanael.

          _He done so much to me, but what have I done for him?_

          Nathanael was too nice for me.

_I don’t deserve him._

          Slowly, Nathanael engulfed me in his embrace once again and slowly patted my head. His pats was very comforting, it’s as if I could last forever in his hug like this. It was like the best ending in a story, the best part in my whole life.

          I hugged him back and kneeled in front of him, who already kneeled for me, just to comfort me. “N-Nath-Nathanael—“ Words failed me, I only could gave a sob and cries to him. I wanted to tell him. Tell him how I feel.

          _To tell him that I love him too but I was too dense to realize._

          Nathanael’s strokes comforted the weak me. What am I to receive all of that?

          We stayed like that. Hugging and comforting each other. I cried so much in his hug. Stayed like that until I stopped my sobs. It must’ve taken a lot of time, but Nathanael didn’t complain a bit. He stayed like that, comforting me until I was calm.

          As I stopped my cries, I took a deep breath. Hiccups from the cry was still there but I could manage a sentence to say. “Nathanael…”

          “Hm?” Nathanael released his hug and looked straightly at my eyes.

          I looked down at my tangled fingers. “I… How should I say this…”

          Nathanael who realized my nervousness spoke, “I’ll say first. Please listen to me, Marinette.” I looked straight at his face. It was sad, trails of tears were very visible. He must’ve cried silently when comforting me. “I love you. I always loved you ever since I first saw you. I always… looked up at you. Your bravery, confidence, and much more. It was like seeing my everything.”

          “But… I couldn’t reach it easily.” Nathanael looked down and held my fingers. “I was very weak at that time. Awkward. Very easy to falter. But your existence made me strong. I always dreamt that I will reach you. And, I’m not really sure I do.”

          My wavering lips started to move, words slowly came out. “Nathanael…” Said man faced me, my wrecked and smiling face, disheveled because of tears. ”I love you too… I love you.”

          Nathanael was very surprised. He looked at me with widen eyes. I put a smile for him. It was definitely not beautiful, it was ruined because all of the cry and such. But I want to give this smile to him.

          “I wasn’t sure what happened. My heart wavered so easily after our lips bumped. I even doubt my crush to Adrien.” I wiped off my tears. “Without me realizing, you were there, comforting me, protecting me, hoped me for the best. I was too dense to realize. Sorry.”

          “But—“

          “That’s not all.” I started again to cut him off. “I felt weird feelings since a few days ago, but I brushed it off and said that it was only an illusion; But I really loved that illusion. It was a beautiful illusion that you made. After that illusion faded, here you are. Kneeling in front of me, saying the words that I always wanted to hear.”

          Nathanael couldn’t help but gave a smile. He stroked off my cheeks with his fingers. Slowly, but sure, his touches made me happy for some reason.

          _I never realized that I’m very happy with him, very comforting. I probably couldn’t ask more._

          “Marinette… Can I ask you a selfish thing?”

          “What is it, Nath?”

          “Please go out with me. I want you to be mine.”

          I gave a smile to him, the most sincere smile that I could manage for him. “Don’t ask for that. I wanted that to happen, you know?”

          As Nathanael heard that, he gave a smile back to me. I didn’t know why but we were laughing slowly at that. We were very happy at that time. Ever since that day, I was Nathanael’s and Nathanael was mine.

          I never asked for more, it was more than enough.

          All of these things was no accident, it was fate for us.


	16. Epilogue: Accidents or...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE END OF THE FANFIC

Shy touches and shy glances were shared between Nathanael and I.

Time has passed after the whole mess.

The mess was actually the confession between Nathanael and Marinette, which was also the day when we started going out.

          At first, I tried to keep it a secret from my classmates but somehow, news spread fast. The whole class knew that Nathanael Kurtzberg and Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s status changed into _Boyfriend and Girlfriend._

          The first one who gave a congratulation was Adrien. With a big smile, he hugged Nathanael and whispered some things that made Nathanael himself blushed. Well, Adrien’s whisper was too small for me to hear so I couldn’t decipher what he whispered to Nathanael.

          Alya with her big grin said her congratulations. She hugged me tightly, but that time, she was wearing a proud and sincere smile. From what I could see, Alya might’ve heard something from Adrien and probably she was the one who shared it with the whole class.

          The whole class eventually said their congratulations for me and Nathanael. Some even called us, “Nathanette.” They said it was to shorten our names so it would be easier to call. It wasn’t that necessary, actually…

          People told me to change seats so I could sit together with Nathanael but I refused their suggestions one by one. Surely, Nathanael was my boyfriend, but that doesn’t mean that I should be with him 24/7.

I wanted to sit with Alya during class, wanted to talk with her, doing projects with her, and so on.

If I changed seats, I wouldn’t enjoy all of that.

          A few months had passed. Nathanael and I were chilling in my room. He was wearing the sweater that I gave him months ago while I wore my usual white shirt. Nathanael tied—well, I forced him to tie—his hair into a small ponytail, which was pretty cool in my opinion.

With Nathanael drawing on his sketchbook and me sitting while his chest facing my back, it’s a comforting thing to do.

          Still paying attention to all of his pencil strokes, I asked to cease my curiosity, “Hey, Nath, I’ve been wondering since long enough though…”

Nathanael hummed, as if asking me, “what is it?”

Then, I continued, “You actually gave me love letters, didn’t you?”

His pencil stopped moving as soon as I finished that question. Taking a deep breath, the boy put down his sketchbook and buried his face on my neck. “Did you realize that it’s from me?” Nathanael mumbled with a raspy voice.

I pouted a bit, holding back some unimportant information. “Well, I didn’t at first but I realized when… uhm, a few months ago…” From my back, I could feel Nathanael was making a questioning frown.

“I’m a bit surprised you didn’t figure it out sooner.” Nathanael snickered. “I was a bit sure I made some things too obvious until I regretted for making it.” He giggled to my neck.

“Ah, really?” I was surprised, really. “To be honest, Nath,” I cleared up my throat. “When I received the love letter, I didn’t know that it was you.” Suddenly, I felt a bit embarrassed to admit such a thing. It wasn’t a secret between the two of us that I’m really dense.

He hugged my small figure and rested his head on my shoulder, trying to look at my eyes from the side. “I thought my drawing was a little obvious. I mean, I’m the only guy at class who draws 24/7, Marinette.”

_Oh._

“Now that you mention it…” I mumbled.

Nathanael giggled once again at my confusion. “I think I wrote something about junior high? Won’t that give a hint to you?” He kept giving me things that I didn’t realize.

_Oh._

“But wait, Nath.” I quickly countered and stared down at him. “You’re not the only guy who went to the same junior high with me! Max and Kim was there too! Don’t forget about Nino!”

“Well yeah, the others went to the same junior high as us, but they’re not our classmates for some grades. I was your classmate for—I don’t know, three years, maybe?”

I blinked. Well, Nathanael did have a point.

“So, the first love letter was from you?”

Nathanael gave me a nod as an answer.

“And that two letters which came together was you and Adrien?”

Nathanael nodded but he said, “To be honest, Adrien was asking me to write some examples of cursive letters so he could write it on his own. We sent it together so I guess it was me and Adrien.”

“That means, the letter with that Ladybug drawing was from you?”

Nathanael hummed as he agreed at the statement.

“That’s surprising.” I said as I remembered the day when I received those letters.

Actually, both letters gave me a huge impact.

I was emotionally unstable at that time so I took everything too serious. Too serious until I couldn’t figure out who’s the sender even though it’s very obvious. I face palmed myself for being the dense person I was.

Nathanael giggled at my face palm. “Don’t be like that, Marinette. It’s not your fault, anyway.”

I started to remember some stuffs that might connect to these whole “thing.”

As I raked up my memories, a certain moment triggered me.

“Hey, Nath.” He hummed as a response. “Did you give me that one stem of Marigold back then?”

He looked to my face and scrunched his face in confusion. “Pardon?”

“You know, that time when I almost bumped you on the school entrance.”

Nathanael sighed. “It’s not _almost_ , dear Marinette. You’ve bumped straight to my chest.” I snorted, denying the truth. Well, people would say _He ain’t havin’ it_ about Nathanael’s expression that time. “Don’t deny it, Marinette. You did bump to me.”

          “Anyway!” I tried to change the subject. “I got a Marigold back then.”

          Nathanael just snickered and shook his head on how I changed the subject so fast.

          “Was it you who gave it to me?”

          “Yes.”

          A short and simple answer. I wasn’t expecting that at all.

          I thought he would deny the whole thing and be like, “Oh no, Marinette, it’s not me.” Or maybe he could be extra and act like, “Isn’t that obvious? I mean, I did this and that! How could you not notice, Marinette honey? You’re dense.”

          But, no!

          His answer was too simple, too simple until I was starting to doubt him.

          “No, really, Nath. Was it you or it wasn’t you?” I asked once again to make sure.

          Nathanael sighed and let out a small giggle. “It was me, Marinette. You chased me around the school that morning! Didn’t you notice how red my cheeks are when you bumped to me?”

          I blinked.

          I was surprised.

          I thought.

          He was.

          _Oh._

          “Wait?! It was because you ran?” I squinted my eyebrows, questioning the whole thing. “I thought you were embarrassed or something!” I started to complain.

          Surely, I need to complain at that part.

          People could misinterpret it as a blush caused by an embarrassing thing.

          “Well,” Nathanael tried to clear his throat. I know it was his way to cease some of his nervousness. “It was both. I was embarrassed and tired because of the whole thing.”

          I puffed my cheeks. “Sure thing, Nath. A good thing to know.”

          “But really, that marigold was from me.”

          I hummed, understanding the fact. “How come you knew it was my favorite flower?”

          “To be honest, I didn’t.”

          “Wait, what?” I tried to confirm.

          “I didn’t know until you told me that time. I just picked that because of two reasons.”

          I scoffed playfully. “Did you choose that flower because my name is Marinette?”

          “That and the flower meaning. Marigold actually means cruelty and grief jealousy.”

          “Wait, cruelty?” I couldn’t believe my own ears. “Who was being cruel?”

          Nathanael made a small laugh. “You.”

          I rolled my eyes and shook my head in fake annoyance. “Good job, Nathanael. Good job.” I even clapped my hands at his answer.

          “No, really, Marinette, it’s you.”

          I shot a threatening look at him. “Care to tell me the reason, Nathanael Kurtzberg?”

          He took a deep breath and let it out. “You were cruel back then, Marinette.” He hid his face on my shoulders. “Since I thought you liked Adrien so much, I almost lost hope at my crush on you.”

          _Oh._

“That’s why I gave you that. Also, I was being such a jealous brat at Adrien, so…”

          _Oh…_

I leaned my head to Nathanael’s and gave a pat on his hugging hands. “I made you to feel like that, huh? Thanks for enduring it, Nathanael.”

          He didn’t move an inch in that position. He didn’t try to say anything, either.

          “If you didn’t endure all of that, we wouldn’t be here together.” I said, proudly at what he has done.

          Nathanael mumbled slowly, “I was being a big brat that time. Getting angry easily, pouted whenever I was feeling upset.”

          I reassured him, “It’s a normal thing to do. I would pout whenever I feel upset too, Nathanael.”

          “Back then, when Adrien confessed to you, I was feeling so down… I thought I failed.” His hurt feelings were clear on his voice. “That’s why, I tried to avoid you for a while. Just to fix myself from the hurt.”

          He cried.

          He didn’t let out a noise but I knew.

          His tears were soaking my clothes.

          “I thought I lost you.” His ragged voice was heard. “After that accident, I thought I had enough hope to confess to you. I thought…”

          “It’s alright, Nath. I’m here for you.” I whispered. “All of your suffering paid off.”

          He didn’t move his head at all but I knew that he was smiling at my words. He mumbled slowly, still on that position, “Thank you, Marinette.”

          “Yeah… Thank you too, Nathanael.”

          It was all started from an accident.

          From a simple argument because of a person, a whole trip of complicated things, to a sweet ending.

          I think these things weren’t accidents.

          If you wanted to think differently, it would be a train of accidents or… maybe it was only fate messing up with us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading it, guys!! I really appreciate that!
> 
> Go tell me about the whole series! Did you like it? No? Just tell em!
> 
> Once again, THANK YOU FOR READING  
> I LOVE YOUUU


End file.
